Trust in Me
by Tyde
Summary: *COMPLETE* Sequel to Sweeter Than A Nightingale - Ron & Hermione are getting married. But she is keeping a secret from him. Is he just jumping to conclusions or is there more to it? R/Hr. R & R is appreciated :o)
1. Chapter One

~*~****

**TRUST IN ME  
**by Tyde

~*~

**Disclaimer:** I like to have toys to play with. At the moment my toys are JK Rowling's characters. I'll try not to lose their arms and legs in the game though and I will return them safely to their box when I am finished. And there is no way I am profiting from any of this, trust me. The only payment I'm receiving is the swelling of my heart with pride when someone decides to review. It's not much, but it's a life.

**Summary:** Sequel to Sweeter Than A Nightingale (story id: 1088017) – After a whirlwind romance Ron and Hermione are preparing for their upcoming nuptials. When Hermione starts acting secretive will Ron discover that he can't trust her?

~*~

**_Chapter One_**

~*~

"Gerroff Mum!" Ron tried to dodge his mother and her incessant tape measure. It was dancing around merrily in front of his scowling face and trying to desperately scoot in to take the circumference around his head. 'Why do you have to do this now anyway? Wedding is months away and it only takes you an hour or something to whip me up one of those bloody awful maroon jumpers I couldn't imagine that wedding robes would take much longer'

His mother's faced hardened at his last comment. He gulped as he realised he'd said out aloud what he'd always thought about the new jumper she would make for him every year.

"Er...um...Mum I didn't really mean that. I mean to say, they're brilliant really they are, top notch and all that...but maroon? Clashes horribly with my hair you know" Her mouth twitched in irritation and he squeezed his eyes shut for the onslaught of her giving him a right royal telling off. But it didn't come.

"You should have just said you didn't like the colour" she sniffed and bustled out of the lounge room into the kitchen to make sure her wand was stirring the soup for dinner correctly and at the right speed. Ron sat down in the Soothing Chair. It was an ordinary Muggle rocking chair that his father had bewitched to rock softly, constantly. Ginny was often see in it crying over some boy or other who didn't notice that she'd had a crush on them. She'd practically spent the whole summer in it after the incident with Tom Riddle's diary and the valentine to Harry.

The gentle rocking motion soon put him to sleep and he hoped he'd dream of Hermione. 

Ron found himself in Diagon Alley, just outside of Quality Quidditch supplies. He was eyeing the latest offering from Firebolt (something called a Streaking Stick) and drooling. Hermione was inside the shop talking in earnest with the shopkeeper who looked an awful lot like Oliver Wood. But the thing was although he looked like the former Quidditch Team Captain, Ron could have sworn it was his brother Percy.

He put his ear to the window and could hear Percy's voice coming from Oliver's mouth which in itself is a fairly odd thing. The window and display melted away and he found himself sitting on the floor in front of Hermione who was facing the other way and refusing to talk to him. 

"But Mione" he stopped talking abruptly, his voice sounded just like Harry. What was going on? He tried again "You're mine!"

'Oliver' had stepped in to grab Hermione's arm and was pulling her towards the back of the store. Ron tried to stand up but he was held to the floor by ropes made of tiny quaffles all strung together. Hermione turned to look at him with a sneer on her face worthy of Draco Malfoy. 

"Yours Ronald Weasley? Am I a possession that you own? I don't belong to you." 

She stepped through the curtain that led to the office out the back of the store and he could see her walking steadily towards a shadowy figure.

"I belong to him" The figure emerged from the darkness and pulled up his hood. 

Percy Weasley with the eyes of the defeated Lord Voldemort stared Ron down. Ron's skin prickled. 

Hermione had given her hand to Percy and he promised to 'Love, honour and cherish you until cauldron bottom thicknesses were made non-uniform again' and she promised to 'Love, honour and cherish you until they insert a paragraph about house elf enslavement into Hogwarts, A History'. 

Of course it was at this point that Ron realised he was dreaming. And what a doozy it was. Hermione marrying Percy? 

"Ridiculous really" he muttered to himself in his sleep and as he scratched his nose trying to rid it of the small sprite that had landed on it he promptly fell out of the Soothing Chair, landing hard on his bottom and right at Hermione's feet. He shook himself awake quickly.

"Hello sweetie" his fiancé helped him to his feet. "Active dream?" Her eyebrows wiggled only slightly, something everyone else would have missed, but Ron knew just what was being insinuated at.

"You wish" he strung his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair. "Is this wedding prep stuff giving you nightmares too?"

"You're having nightmares?" she pushed him backwards so he was sitting in the chair again and she curled up on his lap. "What about?"

'Well you're ignoring me and wanting to marry Percy who has eyes like You-Know-Who and you're saying how you don't belong to me"

"Well I don't belong to you Ron" 

"What?" he pinched himself hard in the arm to make sure he wasn't still dreaming.

"I don't belong to you and you don't belong to me, not yet anyway. After the wedding for sure" he breathed a sigh of relief as Hermione burst out laughing. "And why would I want to marry Percy?"

"Well, he's smart, isn't he? Like you"

"Sure. But he's not sexy like you" She ran one of her fingers along his jaw line depositing little kisses where she'd touched him.

The Soothing chair soon started rocking faster than normal. Thank Merlin Mrs Weasley was outside, or she might have seen a little too much of her future daughter-in-law than she wished.

~*~

He loved Hermione with all his heart but her habit of Apparating into his bedroom at an hour when most respectable people were still asleep was starting to get a little annoying. 

"Ron, get up! It's half eight already. We've got loads to go. I've drawn up a schedule for us. Look here. The ones highlighted in yellow are for the reception venue and-" 

She nudged the pile of blankets in front of her that contained her finance.

"Ron! Come on!" 

He just grunted in reply. 

"We don't have all the time in the world you know! The Ministry don't give out time turners to people just to use for preparations for weddings." 

Ron shifted slightly under the blankets but still his face didn't surface. Putting her hands on her hips she tried to come up with a good threat. 

"Ronald Weasley if you don't get out of that bed now I'm going to make sure your mother makes you wear maroon robes, with a lacy ruff collar and mouldy stains on it"

"No you wouldn't," he mumbled, although sounding just a bit more awake than his still form would suggest.

"Oh yes I would and what's more, I'll invite Malfoy to the wedding and get him to walk me down the aisle"

Ron sat straight up at this point, struggling with the bed linen covering his face. She could almost see the angry redness of his cheeks through the white sheet. Finally his face surfaced and she knew she'd managed to push the right button. 

He leapt out of bed and she noticed his fists balled up at his sides as if Draco had appeared and was calling Ron out for a fight. 

"You wouldn't dare!" It had been six years since the Yule Ball in their last year when he'd caught Malfoy using his filthy eyes to look her up and down but it still filled him with ire. He had been surprised at the time that she couldn't feel him undressing her with his nasty Slytherin eyes.

"You're right Ron, I wouldn't. It's an empty threat but it did get you out of bed didn't it?" her smile made his anger melt away.

"Hmmprh!"

"Don't you hmmprh at me. Hurry up and get dressed, as you can see we've got a nine o'clock appointment with the manager of the Roaring Raven function centre in Glastonbury".

"Muggle or wizard?"

"It's a mixed town. Roaring Raven is wizard though. It's cloaked so most Muggles would think it was a derelict building"

"Just like Hogwarts"

"Exactly. Although I haven't quite figured out how my Muggle relatives are going to be with this wedding. They'll get awfully confused"

"Well we could always have two ceremonies. One Muggle based one and another traditional wizarding one"

"Two weddings?! As if I don't have enough to organise. Honestly Ron, use your noggin" 

She pulled open his wardrobe to find something decent for him to wear to the function centre because his pyjamas certainly wouldn't do.

~*~

Ron was exhausted. They'd been to see ten different function places that day and Hermione seemed no closer to settling on one. 

When he was a little kid and his mum and dad would Apparate around the house always catching the twins up to some mischief he thought it was a brilliant idea. He was impatient to get his licence and when he finally did he found that although it was a handy thing to have, Apparating all day around the English countryside could become very tiring, even more so than if they'd walked the whole way! 

Hermione however wasn't relaxing on the couch with him and was pacing his bedroom whilst wringing her hands and muttering under her breath. "Eleven weeks to go, only eleven weeks!"

"Mione, love. Sit down" he reached out a hand and grabbed hold of her arm. "Please. You need to relax or you'll give yourself a heart attack or something" 

She turned to him. "Relax?! But there's too much to do, we've hardly got started on anything"

He pulled her next to him onto the couch. "One night off, love. That's all. One night, I take you out to dinner, we talk about everything that isn't wedding related. Deal?"

"Sweetie-" but she didn't get to finish that sentence cause he'd clamped her mouth shut with his lips.

"No more talking," he mumbled through her lips, his hand stroking the side of her face.

"Okay" she mumbled back, melting into his arms. He felt her instantly relax and he smiled, interrupting the kiss. 

"Don't stop" she cooed into his ear. Their stroking and noises got to a level of intensity that always seemed to result in someone interrupting them. 

This time it was Harry.

He had bounced through the open doorway ("Not my fault really, as you had left the door open") and invited them out for the night as if he hadn't just interrupted them in various stages of undress. 

"Lucky you didn't interrupt us the other day, right in the middle of the lounge room. Might have had to curse you if you did" Hermione slyly told him.

Harry shook his head. "I fear you two are really starting to rub off on each other" 

Ron pulled Hermione onto his lap and started nibbling her neck.

"And I meant that in the non-sex way thank you very much" Harry reiterated looking at the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

"Just cause you're not getting any Harry, doesn't mean we can't" chuckled Ron.

"Yeah but not in front of me Ron, geez" he paused for a second and then remembered the other part of his best friend's statement "HEY! Who said I wasn't getting any?"

Extricating herself from Ron's grasp Hermione stood up to face the black haired young man. "Well you have been up-tight lately Harry. It's sort of obvious"

"So whenever someone acts a little cranky or stressed then you think they aren't getting any? So that means that Snape has never had sex, I suppose"

They all cracked up at that until little visuals of their old Potions master going at it hammer and tongs invaded their minds. 

"EW!" Hermione ran from the room towards the bathroom burbling something like "I need to freshen up"

"Geez Harry, why did you have to say that? Don't think I'll be able to stomach any food after that picture did it's little bump and grind dance in my head"

"Bump and grind?" he quizzed the redhead.

"Yeah. Mione's been taking belly dance lessons. Ever since that trip to Egypt to visit Bill and the new baby she's been fascinated with exotic dancing. Can't say I'm complaining, nice hip movements, round and round"

Spellbound by the idea of scantily clad women wiggling around in front of him Harry went into a sort of trance, his eyes glazing over. Ron had to whack him in the face with a pillow. 

"Oi! Harry! You better not be thinking about my Mione with that drooling look on your face"

"W-w-what? Oh no" Harry adjusted his glasses which had gotten a bit skew-whiff. "Ron, have you decided what you want to do for your Buck's Night? Seamus and Dean are quite happy with the Voluptuous Veelas club idea and Neville will go along with anything you say, although I don't think I'd like to see what he'd try to do under the thrall of a Veela, it could only spell disaster. There is also that Go-Brooming track outside of Hogsmeade which is really popular too. What do you think? Strippers or race flying?"

A cold voice spoke from the door way "You say strippers Ronald Weasley and you can forget about ever marrying me. Really Harry, Veelas?! You know what they'd do to him. He'd go all silly"

"You know what they do to me too Mione but you don't seem so concerned about me"

"Well I'm not marrying you, you silly git"

"My bad luck" he sniggered under his breath.

"Don't think I didn't hear that" she spun on her heel and headed downstairs to talk to Molly about catering and how was it that they could possibly stop Fred and George from adding products from their shop to the finger food.

"Hermione seems tense," Harry's grin was about a mile wide. "She doesn't seem satisfied Ron"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you'd heard her last night" was all he said in response.

~*~

**Author's note:** This is for all those people (especially **animegirl-mika**) who said 'There's definitely enough bloody interest' for a sequel. Mind you I didn't have a sequel in mind so this one will probably take longer to write. I do have a vague idea of where it is going though.

I warn those that wish to say 'HURRY UP AND WRITE MORE GOD DAMNIT YOU STUPID CONSTIPATED WEINER DOG!' will only be ignored. 


	2. Chapter Two

~*~****

**TRUST IN ME  
**by Tyde

~*~

**_Chapter Two_**

~*~

Ron'd had a reprise of about three days where Hermione had seemed relaxed and not insane about the wedding. 

Those were blissful days, filled with fun, frivolity and as Harry liked to call it freaky sex. But all of that flew out the window when it came the day to get the groomsmen fitted for their outfits. She made sure they Apparated to the store a little early so she could check out the bridal wear too. 

Although Hermione had an appointment with a designer the following Wednesday she thought it couldn't hurt to have a little look around while they were there. They stepped through the door and headed straight to the ladies section. 

Ron thought he'd never seen so many frills or lace all in the one place before. Hermione was doing her usual freak out when it came to the details and her grip on his hand was less than romantic. 

"There's less than three months until the ceremony! What if I can't find anything to wear?" Hermione dropped his hand which had started to ache and bustled off around Fairweather's Formal Frippery. Ron watched her walk away, sighing quietly over the glimpse of smooth leg he'd seen whenever she picked up the pace. Whichever designer decided to put side splits in women's robes was a genius he decided.

"Mione?"

"Hmmm?" She was leafing through a rack of cream wedding robes on the far wall.

"I wouldn't mind awfully if you couldn't find something to wear to the wedding"

"Oh Ron," she slapped him playfully "Is that all you think about?"

"Snot my fault. After all it is _your_ nakedness that distracts me"

"I could say the same about you" she murmured as she kissed him quickly.

"Well if that isn't a lead in for a sponge bath Nurse Granger, I don't know what is"

"Later sweetie. Now we have to find outfits" she glanced at her wrist to check the time. "You did tell Dean and Seamus that it was 10 o'clock sharp to meet, didn't you?"

Ron's eyes avoided hers. "Uh, yeah. I think so"

"Ron!" she said warningly.

He put his arm around her and hugged her to him. "Don't worry love, they probably just popped into the pub for a drink on their way here, you know those two"

"At ten in the morning?! And remind me again why Harry had to reschedule?"

"Er, actually I don't really know. He said it was some sort of emergency"

"Was it a getting laid emergency?"

"Hermione!"

"What? You can't be the only crass one? Even since we told him he was tense, he's been scoping for girls"

"I'm sure it's a totally legitimate reason"

~*~

He knocked on the door of the Burrow and it opened up for him, a little trail of sparks formed in the air and pointed toward the lounge room to indicate that the only person home was in there. He found Ginny sitting on an overstuffed couch and curled up with a book. She lifted her eyes from the book to see who it was that had arrived.

"Hullo Harry"

"Morning Ginny" he smiled warmly at her.

"They've already left you know"

He looked confused. "What?"

"Ron and Hermione, they left about 20 minutes ago for the formal wear shop. You were supposed to meet them, weren't you?"

"Oh I'm not here to see them. Something urgent came up and I had to reschedule. I popped in to see you actually"

"How come?"

Harry settled down on the couch next to her and took the book out of her hands, laying it on the floor. "Well you're a woman..."

"How very astute of you"

"You know what I mean. What I wanted to ask was – am I unattractive?" His eyes showed doubt and longing.

She analysed his face "No, why?"

"Cause I haven't had a girlfriend, or a date for that matter in ages" he glumly admitted.

Ginny chuckled at his apparently helplessness. "You're not getting angsty on me are you Mister Potter?"

He wrinkled his nose up at that comment. "Just a smidge. When we went out in your seventh year I wasn't horrible to you was I?"

"Not at all" she patted his arm comfortingly.

"Then why did you dump me?"

"Truthfully?" He looked straight at her. An emerald gaze that had occasionally done guest spots in her dreams over the years.

"Yeah"

"You were distracting me. Mum was on me about doing the best I could for my N.E.W.T.s and as much as she loves you she told me you were a bad influence"

"A bad influence?"

"Well you do have a habit of walking into danger and I didn't fancy losing an arm or leg before I had the chance to finish school"

"Would you consider going out with me again then?"

"Well gee, after that lead in Harry, why wouldn't I?" she poked him in the arm. "A little more tact required before I think about going down that road again".

"You're wonderful Gin, and we get along really well. Unless you're still going with Colin"

Her face wrinkled up in distaste "No, I'm not still going with Colin. You know that obsession he had with his camera at school?" Harry nodded "Well he hasn't gotten over it but now he takes pictures of more – well, different – things than Ron burping up slugs or you training for Quidditch"

"You mean?"

"Found about ten cameras all set up in his bedroom. Mind you that was wishful thinking on his part, he'd never get me in there in the first place under the normal circumstances"

"So you're looking for something new? Or perhaps something tried and true?" he laid a hand on hers and smiled his sweetest smile. One that used to make her melt at the knees. "It would be nice, you and me, don't you think?"

"Yes I think it would be nice, but not if you're doing it just to get laid" he opened his mouth in protest but she shook her head as if to say she was just ribbing him. "You'll have to woo me first of course".

~*~

Seamus tugged at the cloak which was too tight around his neck and starting to make an issue with breathing. 

"Ron, why can't I just get me Ma to make robes for me?"

But Ron didn't get the chance to answer before Hermione butted in. "Because your mother has a habit of setting things on fire Seamus, just like you did at school. I don't want to put something so important in her hands if you just end up wearing a pile of ashes to the wedding"

"I'm going to tell her you said that" his indignant tone was apparent.

"I've already spoken to her Seamus and she agreed with me. Now if you'll just stand still for a moment Mister Fairweather will adjust that collar for you"

The middle-aged shopkeeper leaned in with his tape measure and waved his wand at the collar. It widened just a bit and Seamus started massaging his neck, trying to get the feeling back. 

Hermione switched her attention to Dean Thomas who was quite excited about the whole thing. Or that's how it appeared to Hermione anyway. What she didn't know was that he'd downed a dozen or so shots of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey before facing her that morning.

As he'd said to Seamus that morning at the pub "Ron says she's on a rampage, worse than when she was Head Girl. Best keep out of her way or give yourself a big helping of liquid courage if she's unavoidable". He teetered a little on the stool he was perched on but she didn't notice.

Ron had gone into a little bit of a trance thinking about what sort of present he could get Hermione for the wedding when he heard a clicking sound, like someone was snapping their fingers. It was then that he realised he'd dozed off in the comfy chair and his fiancé was impatiently snapping her fingers in front of his face to get him to wake up.

"Ron! WAKE UP!" Her hands were on her hips and she looked mildly furious. She turned around to face Seamus and Dean who were now standing on level ground and had their full outfits on. "What do you think?"

Balanced on their heads were top hats of a mottled, woollen charcoal grey with black satin ribbon around the brim. Their cloaks were thick black velvet and underneath were charcoal grey three-piece suits. Dark blue cravats decorated their throats and a pair of black 19th century button up boots completed the effect. 

Dean was trying to keep himself from laughing and Seamus was shaking slightly with the urge to keep his mirth under control. Ron knew Hermione had spent a lot of time designing the outfits with Molly's help, to that perfect blend of Muggle and wizard charm and she'd succeeded. His two groomsmen may have thought otherwise but Ron was quite impressed.

"They look wonderful, love" he stood and snaked his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

She beamed at this comment. It was the first genuinely sincere thing he'd said about the wedding preparations to date. 

"Of course we'll have to get those dolts out of them. No good spoiling brilliant outfits like that with two no good drunks like that". Dean looked ready to protest but instead fell over his own feet, landing in a heap of the floor with the sound of Seamus's giggling ringing in his ears.

"Remind me to not let either of them near the bar before the ceremony" Hermione said dryly.

~*~

**Author's note:** Thanks for the review **Jen** – some people can just get very 'demotivating' with their pleas for updates and I don't want that to happen cause then I just type up any old crap to get it out there. But gentle nudging is allowed, and that's what you did. Gentle nudge away! :o)

And also thanks to **me** for reviewing too. It's not me me it's some other me. There are a lot of us out there hehe. I'm rocking and I'm a rolling, so thanks!


	3. Chapter Three

~*~****

**TRUST IN ME  
**by Tyde

~*~

**_Chapter Three_**

~*~

Hermes, Percy's owl, fluttered in through the open window and landed on the bed. Ron reached for the letter tied to the clawed foot but the owl pecked at his fingers in warning.

"What are you playing at?" he said in annoyance to the bird after once again trying unsuccessfully to grab the parchment envelope. Hermione had yet to stir beside him and he noticed that Hermes had landed on her blanket covered leg.

"Is it for Mione then?" he asked the owl which gave him a withering look. If it had been a teenage girl it would have said 'Well duh'.

"We haven't got any secrets. Percy's probably just sending on the latest Ministry news on carpet embargos or something. Hand it over"

He put his hand out but the owl flapped it's wings and moved it's perch to the top of her wardrobe. Ron hadn't really paid attention to the envelope, but if he had he would have noticed the dark blue spots at the corners. That meant Strictly Private and Confidential. If it was opened by anyone other than the addressee they would immediately contract a case of Kneazle Pox which was the wizard version of Chicken Pox but far more unpleasant.

Growing fidgety with impatience he nudged Hermione awake.

"Hey, love. Wake up! You've got a letter"

Her voice was muffled from being face down in the pillow "I never thought I'd say this but can't I have a lie in?" 

She had good reason to be tired. She'd mastered the dance of the seven veils in class and Ron had insisted that she show it to him...a dozen or so times. Of course it didn't end there and she doubted whether they'd had even four hours sleep, let alone a full eight.

"Hermes brought it. It's from Percy obviously. Ruddy bird won't let me take it off him. Waiting for you"

"No doubt it's marked P + C. Did you think of that, Mister Postman?" Her tone was starting to get considerably grumpy.

"We don't have any secrets, love. Come on, be a good girl and get Hermes over here"

Her head rose, her cheeks covered in pillow creases, and she squinted at him in the early morning sunlight. 

"A good girl? A GOOD GIRL?! What am I a school student?"

He immediately realised he'd screwed it up.

" Er...um, no" he tried to keep his mouth shut, truly he did but it didn't want to cooperate today "Unless you want to be, baby" his suggestively wiggling eyebrows just dug his grave even further. "Um, no...I mean good woman. Er, no, that's not it either" 

Ron was drowning in his own personal sea of 'putting one's foot in one's mouth'. Her eyes narrowed at him. This was going to take an awful big bunch of flowers and a giant box of Honeydukes chocolate. Possibly even a life time's supply. 

Hermione gestured for Hermes to come back to the bed and she removed the parchment from it's envelope. Her face remained blank giving no indication of the contents of the letter. She pursed her lips and looked at her bumbling fiancé.

"I'm busy today, Ron. Go home. I'll owl you tomorrow"

"Hermione, love, I'm really sorry. You know my foot and my mouth - best of friends sometimes," he laughed weakly.

"I'll talk to you later Ron. I truly am busy" she kissed him quickly on the cheek but her lips felt like ice. As she walked out of the door towards the shower she threw a comment over her shoulder. "Now hurry along like a good little boy".

~*~

A whispered conversation overheard one night in Hogsmeade:

_You better use a different owl, alternate ones at the Ministry. I think he's starting to get suspicious._

_You've been careful haven't you? He's got no reason to suspect anything._

_I think he knows. What if he finds out? It'll spoil everything._

_There, there, you're just working yourself up about nothing. He'll understand._

_How can you be so sure?_

_Because he's my brother, I know him. Here, take my hand, don't be so nervous. We'll be there soon. It's a little place just up the road from here._

_How come you aren't nervous?_

_Because I've done it dozens of times before._

~*~

Pig swooped in through the door a split second before Harry slammed it shut against the wind. 

"Geez Pig, cutting it a bit fine! Got a letter from Ron?" He took a few cherries out of the fruit bowl and put them down in front of him. "Munch on those while I find out what it is that Ron wants" Unfurling the parchment he sat down at the kitchen table to read.

_Harry_

_Hope everything is fine with you. I was wondering if I could borrow your invisibility cloak some time next week._

_Talk to you soon_

_Cheers  
Ron_

My invisibility cloak? Harry thought to himself. Wonder what he's up to. He grabbed a quill to scribble his reply.

_I'd rather find out why you needed it in the first place. Maybe we could meet for a drink or something._

_I await your reply_

_Harry_

He'd just tied the note back to Pig's leg when a whooshing sound could be heard and a chunk of dust exploded from the fireplace, followed by a crumpled looking Ron.

"Sorry Harry. Couldn't wait for your reply. Wasn't really doing anything at home, thought I'd come round. Hope you don't mind" He had his eager face on. The one that told Harry he was desperate to say something but it would take a few pints to get it out of him. 

"Not at all, Ron. I was just sending Pig back with the reply. You can borrow it, I'd rather like to know why you need to borrow it though"

"Um..." he shifted on his feet and looked at the ground.

"Come on Ron, out with it. How long have we been friends, eh? You can tell me anything"

"I need to use it to follow Hermione" his eyes betrayed something, was it fear?

"Is this a sex thing?"

"What?"

"Are you going to use it to follow her around and then jump her in the middle of the street or something?"

"Honestly Harry, you get weirder every year, you know that? No it's not a sex thing. Well it might be. Um...I think she's having an affair"

"An affair? Hermione? No, Ron. She's not like that. She'd never do that to you"

"She's getting all these secret owls all the time. She's almost forgotten all about the wedding plans. Whenever I Apparate in for a talk or something she's not there. She comes home exhausted from Merlin knows where. I'm beginning to think she doesn't care about me anymore. Harry, what am I going to do?"

"Maybe she's just doing all the wedding preparations on the sly and not bothering you with it all. You remember what it was like last month when you were at each other's throats. I hate to be sexiest Ron but leave it to the women. They know how to handle these things, us men, we've got no idea. It's in our genetic makeup. We're meant to sit there and smile while they handle the 'what coloured napkins' and 'which flowers' questions."

"Harry, it's Percy"

"What's Percy?"

"The bloke she's having an affair with. It all started a month or so ago when I was over her place and she got a letter delivered by Hermes. It wouldn't have been from anyone but Percy. His flatmate has got his own owl and besides, he's never even met 'Mione. Unless he has...in some seedy bar in London"

"What would Hermione be doing in a seedy bar in London? Think about what you're saying Ron. You've known her since she was eleven. Does she seem the type to break the rules, moral rules anyway? She loves you Ron, you love her. You're getting married for Merlin's sake! Why, if she was having an affair, would she do it now? A few weeks before the wedding? Poor timing in my opinion"

"Poor timing? Listen to yourself Harry. People don't time their affairs, they just have them. They don't care. I can't believe Percy would do this to me. I knew she always admired him because he was so intelligent and they had so much in common, but I'm her little Ronniebear. I'm her Mr Sexy Slacks"

"Good Lord, Ron. Way too much information!"

"A little sympathy here, Harry"

"I'm sorry Ron, but I honestly don't think she's cheating on you. And with Percy? Come on. If he knew his way around a woman's bra I'm the bloody Minister for Magic"

"An intellectual affair then. They get together for candle light readings of the latest books from Verne McDicksey and Beverley Biglotte"

"Ron you're an absolute nutter, you know that. You're worried she's having an affair with what is basically a book that wears pants and glasses. I think I better take you out, get some fresh air into those lungs of yours. Come on, we'll go visit Hagrid or something. No doubt he's got some new pet that is likely to cause us grievous bodily harm. It'll be fun"

~*~

**Author's note: **Thanks to my roommate **Allikatz** for the author names. She thinks I'm a little crazy with all this fanfic stuff but rises to the occasion with ideas when I need her.

**Rupert Fan** – I'll try. Hehe. Of course I'll keep writing. I love to finish my stories.

**Josiahgirl **– Thanks for the review. I think I'll have to bow to pressure and start reading Lord of the Rings. That's the same way I got into HP stuff actually, all my friends were reading it and I'm loathe to follow the crowd but I did and I'm happy I did. My brother-in-law has the books so I might just have to borrow from him. The designs for the groomsmen is what I always imagine the blokes will wear at my wedding. Very 19th century British isn't it?


	4. Chapter Four

~*~****

**TRUST IN ME  
**by Tyde

~*~

**_Chapter Four_**

~*~

The trip to visit Hagrid hadn't really helped to lift Ron's spirits any. He was that depressed he didn't even notice when Fang left a big glob of drool on his robes. Harry was at his wits end with his friend.

"Ron, what will get you out of this gloom?"

"Borrowing your invisibility cloak and following her around and finding out exactly what she's up to"

"So once you do the creepy stalker thing you'll feel better?"

"Yes. No, it's not creepy. I'm engaged to her so I'm just observing her movements"

"It's stalking no matter how you look at it, Ron. How about I invite the boys round for a few rounds of chess and some drinks?"

"No thanks, Harry"

"Oh right, so you'd just rather go and mope at home. She did say she'd owl you tomorrow didn't she?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Thanks anyway Harry but I'm going to head off". It was a sad sounding pop that indicated his red headed friend had Disapparated back to the Burrow.

~*~

Hermione kept her hood up and scanned the crowd in the Leaky Cauldron. Percy was always easy to spot in a crowd with his bright hair but tonight they'd both agreed to keep their hoods on and their identities secret. 

They couldn't meet at the Burrow cause Ron could turn up at any time and he was already getting suspicious. Meeting at Percy's flat was also a no go as his roommate had the biggest mouth he'd ever encountered. She finally located him sitting on a rickety looking chair next to the fire grate.

She slid in to a seat next to him and tapped him on the knee. "Perce, it's me"

"Good evening Hermione" he stretched a hand out to shake hers. "Now I understand you're in need of something else, something I can help you with, in an official capacity?"

"Yes. You're the only one that can help, my only link to it"

"Very well. You do understand that it could cost quite a bit"

"I understand," she whispered. "I've got some savings and Mum and Dad said they'd help out if necessary"

The constant chattering in the bar subsided as a noisy scuffle broke out at a table nearby. They hushed up to watch a drunken man being sobered up with the business end of a Magical Law Enforcement officer's wand and told to leave. Hermione noticed Fred and George enter the establishment with a girl each hanging off their arms. She fiddled nervously with her hood to make sure there was no way she could be recognised.

"Percy" she hissed.

"I can see them, it's okay, they've been escorted to a private booth on the other side of the room. Righto. There is a Ministry Ball at the end of the month. The 26th, it's a Friday night. I've had a peek at the list of invites and it appears one of the people you are wanting to contact has confirmed his attendance. Of course the only way you would be able to attend the ball is to come as my partner so I've organised another ticket"

"Brilliant idea. What time does it start?"

"Seven pm. I can pick you up from your place if you like. I do have a Ministry car at my disposal you know, that's what you get when they promote you" Although his oversized cloak hid his shape she could imagine he was puffing his chest out at that comment.

"Okay then. What shall I tell Ron?"

"Tell him you're having a girls night with Lavender and Parvati. Or better yet tell him you're working on some last minute wedding details and he'll believe that I'm sure, probably want to give you a wide berth anyway".

"Thank you Percy. I owe you one" She pressed her cloaked cheek to his and hurried out of the front door narrowly missing the raucous the twins were making in their booth with a pack of Gertie's Giggle Gum. The two girls they'd brought in with them were laughing their heads off and it had become contagious.

~*~

Ron wondered what his mother would do to him if she knew he was breaking and entering. 

He tried to console himself by saying that it was Harry's place, it wasn't really breaking in and he had to do it if he was to ever sleep at night. It was Friday afternoon and Harry was still at the office. He knew for a fact that his friend kept the invisibility cloak hidden under some dull books in his old Hogwarts trunk. 

Friday night was usually the time when the Weasley family (those still in Britain anyway) would all gather at the Burrow to have a family dinner. Hermione had been included in this for obvious reasons but this evening she'd had to cancel. She said she'd forgotten about the dinner and had planned a girl's night with Lavender and Parvati and if Mrs Weasley didn't mind if she could sit out this one.

Molly hadn't minded in the slightest, made some quip about Hermione getting out there and shaking her single booty before it was no longer single anymore. Ron had acted coldly towards her as he'd discovered that Percy was also not going to be able to make the dinner that night.

"Honestly, could they make it any more obvious?" he'd fumed to the mirror in the bathroom who'd just told him to stop scowling. "You think they'd be just a little more discreet. Tonight's the night then"

He opened the lock of the trunk and shifted the books aside to grab the slippery, silvery cloak. 

"Righto Hermione. Let's see just what you've been up to". 

Donning the cloak Ron Apparated to Hermione's apartment in West London and sat outside on the footpath, lying in wait. At 6.30pm a Ministry car pulled up outside and Percy got out to press the intercom.

"It's me, Hermione. Are you ready?"

Her voice filtered out of a box on the side of the building. "I'll be down in a moment Percy" 

Ron fumed. She'd sounded happy, excited even, that his older brother was waiting downstairs to sweep her away on some magical date. _Trollop_ he thought.

When she stepped out onto the pavement he gasped and accidentally knocked over one of the garbage bins. It made a loud clang and Hermione and Percy both looked in Ron's direction. 

As luck would have it a cat appeared from behind the other garbage bins and they assumed it had made the noise. Ron scrambled backwards a bit and watched them from behind a hedge. He was too far away to hear what was being said but he thought he got the gist. He'd never seen Hermione looking so ravishing and his heart ached that it wasn't him taking her somewhere nice.

Percy bowed and lifted her hand to his lips. "Miss Granger. You look positively delightful" she giggled and strung her arm through his.

"Thank you Percy. You scrub up fairly well too" 

He opened the door to the back seat and took her wrap. Ron hurried up to the back of the car and just as his brother hopped into the back seat with Hermione he hoisted himself up onto the roof of the car. 

Looking through the sunroof he could see them discussing something intently and Hermione playfully slapping him as he made bad jokes. The way the car twisted this way and that he found the only way not to fall off was to bind himself to the roof with a simple charm. It was fairly effective but by the time they arrived at their destination he almost fell off the roof as the car came to an abrupt stop. 

The invisible red head looked up to the building they'd pull up outside of. Ministry of Magic. There were valets and doormen and everything looked positively magical. Icicles glittered from the roof in long shards and strung along between the pillars were rows of Billywigs, glowing an iridescent blue and thankfully with their stingers removed. They'd obviously gone all out for the annual Winter Ball – importing Billywigs all the way from Australia just for a party. No doubt Percy had given the approval.

Inside the massive "banquet" hall all of the different departments had contributed to the decorations in some way that was relevant to their section. Ludo Bagman had created the most interesting though – Golden Snitches that flew around dropping little wrapped sweets into people's hands from their outstretched wings. What the Unspeakables had supplied however was a mystery. Slipping carefully down the right side of the car and narrowly missing the oncoming traffic Ron snuck around to the open door where Percy was leading her out.

"Oh Percy I'm so nervous. I've never done this before"

"You'll be fine, dear. Just hold your head up high, you're on the arm of Percy Weasley – Minister for International Magical Cooperation. No one will dare look down on you"

Ron ground his teeth and without thinking about the consequences kicked his older brother fair up the bum. A surprised Percy spun around, holding onto his bottom and searched the pavement for whatever could have done that.

"Who did that? I say, show yourself?" but no amount of threats issuing from the injured party's mouth could make anything materialise. "Do you think perhaps Peeves left the castle?" he asked Hermione conspiratorially. "My first week as a Prefect he'd sneak around the castle giving me a good kick and then cackling off to scare first years with dancing suits of armour. How odd. It's rather like him to show himself though and own up. He wouldn't want someone else to get the credit" he shrugged his shoulders. 

Hermione glanced down to see if any lasting damage had been done.

"Oh Perce, you've got dirt all over your trousers. Here, let me" Ron watched in shock as Hermione started beating the dust out of Percy's trousers. The vision of his fiancé slapping his brother's arse in public with such fervour would no doubt prevent him from sleeping that night.

"That's better. Okay, let's go" she grinned excitedly as the spectacled gentleman lead her into the grand entranceway. A sound behind them that sounded just like a patented Weasley grunt of frustration pricked at her ears. Hermione looked over her shoulder nervously.

"And so you should look nervous, you scarlet woman!" Ron muttered under his breath. "Two weeks before the bloody wedding and you're flaunting your affair in the most public way possible. I was right to be suspicious. It's over Hermione. Tomorrow, you and me, we're going to have a little talk".

~*~****

**Author's note: ** Any guesses on who it is that she wants to meet at the function? Are her and Percy really having an affair? Is Ron a total nut job and gone off his rocker? This and more in the next instalment of Trust in Me.

**cosmoz **– Ah, now that would be telling wouldn't it? :oP

**Nikki (Trinity13131)** – My sister and I used to label blokes by their pants. It was the late eighties mind you and there were way too many Fluoro Duds and not enough Sexy Slacks! :o) Glad to hear that you're enjoying it. And not that you can see it through the monitor, but I am blushing at your comments.

**Li-chan** – of course you're going to find out in this chapter! Oh, um, I mean no. Next chapter. Hehehe. Well you find out the 'official capacity' part that Percy is helping her with. The other thing however...much later :oP


	5. Chapter Five

~*~****

**TRUST IN ME  
**by Tyde

~*~

**_Chapter Five_**

~*~

"Perce" Hermione hissed which clutching his arm hard as her eyes scanned the crowd. "There he is, over there! A waiter is handing him a goblet of champagne" 

She subtly pointed at the blond haired man who seemed to be surrounded by adoring looking females and young men. She went to head in his direction when Cornelius Fudge came over to discuss some latest importing laws that were being broken by a certain Middle Eastern carpet magnate that always was trying to get something past Customs. 

Hermione stood patiently by Percy's side sipping champagne and nibbling on mini cauldron quiches. Some music started up, by a phantom string quartet, and people started moving around on the dance floor. Fudge wandered off when he caught the glare of his wife from across the room. 

"Really should be off now Weasley, enjoy the evening. You too miss," he said bowing at Hermione as he hurried away.

The man Hermione had been desperate to talk to was now making his way towards the door. The constant pandering by admiring females had put a bit of a swagger to his step (or it could have been the champagne) and his wife dragged him towards the door, trying to avoid any more interruptions.

"Percy – NOW! Before he leaves, come on" she nearly pulled his arm out of his socket as she pulled him towards the retreating figure. 

"Um, excuse me sir" Percy put on his best pompous voice as he tapped the shoulder of the blond haired man. As the man turned he grandly gestured towards the lady at his side. "I'm sorry to interrupt but this here is Ms Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Misterr Joey Jenkins – Beater for the Chudley Canons" They shook hands, Hermione trembling just slightly.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr Jenkins, my fiancée and I are great fans of the team. You're having quite a good season this year"

"No one is more surprised than us! We're considering changing the motto from 'Let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best' to 'Bugger me we've won a few' or something similar" he quipped. His wife smiled politely at his side. No doubt he made that joke at least a dozen times a day.

"Or 'We're not half bad!'" Hermione joined in.

"Quite" He glanced at his wife whose eyes were giving him the hurry up signal. "I don't mean to be rude Miss Granger but we really do have to go. So hard to find a good babysitter nowadays" Joey took one step but Hermione laid a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Mister Jenkins I was wondering if I could have a word with you, a proposition if you may, something for the whole team. Not right now of course I understand you have to go, but maybe later. A meeting perhaps next week?"

He looked at her intrigued. "Owl my assistant and have him set it up. It was a pleasure to meet you" he shook her hand once more and then he and his wife were gone. 

Hermione looked down at the bright orange business card in her hand which had an address on it and tiny little Bludgers flying back and forth across the text and bumping into each other. If all went according to plan Ron would have a pleasant surprise at the reception.

~*~

Too upset to properly Apparate back to Harry's place he ended up bumping into the wall and found himself outside. 

A window in the lounge room was open and he slid in through there. Losing his balance he ended up face down on the carpet and heard a few exclamations of surprise. Harry, Seamus and Dean were sitting around the coffee table playing a game of what looked to be ordinary Muggle poker. Ron tried to hide the invisibility cloak under his arm but the owner had already spotted it. 

Harry helped Ron to his feet and took the cloak out of his grasp. It only took one look on his face to see what he'd been doing. Tears streaked his face and his skin was still a blotched pinkish colour which meant he'd been very angry recently.

"Ron, you didn't?"

"I had to Harry. I had to find out if it was true" The black haired man led his sobbing best friend to a seat on the couch. Dean and Seamus looked on confused.

"And?" His voice was gentle. It was fairly obvious from Ron's appearance that it hadn't been good but he figured if he talked about it, it might make him feel better.

"He took her to a Ministry Ball. She looked gorgeous, absolutely breathtaking and he had her hanging off his arm like she belonged to him. She belongs to me Harry, ME!" Ron beat his chest for emphasis. 

Harry looked up at Dean and Seamus who took the hint and Apparated out quickly, looks of sympathy on their faces.

"I should have figured it out from the beginning that she'd never last with a dunderhead like me. Likes 'em smart Hermione does"

"Ron, you're not a dunderhead. If anything, she's the dunderhead for not realising what she's throwing again" Harry couldn't believe that Hermione would ever be the sort to cheat but if Ron had seen it with his own eyes then there was no denying it. "You're better off without her"

He grabbed Harry by the shoulder "No, I'm not. She was..." he choked up, "she was everything Harry. She made me better. Without her, what am I? Nothing"

"Don't think like that Ron. You're not nothing. You were Quidditch Captain-" he was interrupted by a sniffling Ron.

"Yeah, at school. But school was years ago Harry, what good is that now?"

"If you'd let me finish Ron I was going to tell you all the other good things about you"

"Oh, continue"

"You run your own successful business. Not many people can say that"

"Fred and George can say that"

"You've got to work with me here, Ron. Things aren't as hopeless as they first seem" He was trying his best to comfort Ron, but Ron just wouldn't be comforted.

"What would you know about it Harry? You've never been engaged. Your longest lasting relationship was in school and you haven't had a date in two years. I somehow think your advice probably isn't any good" The comment had stung and at the time Ron didn't regret it, but he would later. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some serious drinking to do"

~*~

Something was urging him to open his eyes. Was it his mind or was it the strong presence he could sense beyond the barrier of his eyelids. 

As he opened his eyes, he squinted at the bright light that was shocking his retina into reality. He was staring at a bright white, sterile looking ceiling. A hospital, probably St Mungo's - no beeping machines. 

Ron's head ached terribly and he knew that it had to be a hangover. Although it was like no other hangover he'd had before and even as he thought about rising to a sitting position, bile formed in his throat. 

"Why the hell am I in a hospital?"

"Because you jumped off a three storey building trying to impress a Veela" snapped a sharp voice off to his left. Hermione. She stood with arms folded and the most vicious look on her face he'd ever seen. It quite spoiled the gorgeous dress she was still wearing although bits of her hair had fallen out of the French roll. 

She'd beat Mrs Weasley out in a glaring competition any day. "Honestly Ron, I told Harry and the boys not to take you to VV's and yet you snuck out and did it anyway. All by yourself nonetheless! And drinking on top of it all. I'm surprised you're not worse off. Just a broken leg" 

The previous evening's events were swimming around in his head making him nauseous. He tried to make some of them stop long enough so he could piece together the activities but they were all jumbled up. 

"Well, what have you got to say for yourself?" Now her tone was reminding him of Percy at his worse in the Prefect years. _Percy_. The name thudded around in his head and then all of a sudden he remembered. Sitting straight up and pointing a finger at her he did his best impression of a rabid dog. He snarled.

"WHAT HAVE I GOT TO SAY FOR MYSELF? WHAT HAVE **YOU** GOT TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?! You and Percy! At the ball, I saw you. You...YOU WHORE! You traitorous little shit. Pretending like nothing was going on. All the secrets. I'm not stupid you know!" spit was flying out of his mouth as he got closer and closer to her bewildered eyes. 

His shouting had subsided by now and his words were biting and filled with venom, it would have made a Malfoy proud. "After all we've been through Hermione. It's over. Everything. To think I ever trusted you. Get out of here. Get out of my life. If I ever see you again, you better watch your back"

He turned away from her and let the tears run down his face in silence. Ron's hands shook and he clenched them together tightly not wanting her to notice his emotions taking over his body. 

Hermione's mouth had dropped open and she found herself unable to say anything. With a strangled sob she ran from the room, her tears dotting the floor.

~*~

**Author's note: **Ouch. Nasty Ron. Oh why didn't Hermione open her mouth? Why didn't she say something, explain it all away? So that explains the Ministry function, but what the hell was she doing in Hogsmeade with Percy in chapter three? Is it all over red rover?

**hippogriffs-rock** – since when has Ron ever jumped to conclusions? Hehehe. I'm a huge Ron/Mione shipper too. Maybe we should put Ron away in a little room to jump to all the conclusions he wants and then bring him out and obliviate his memory or something. I want to tell everybody that it's all going to be okay, but that would spoil the rest of the story wouldn't it? Or would it? :o) Sorry, I'm such a tease.

**cosmoz** – SSSHHH!! Stop hacking into my computer hehe :o) I wasn't going to post this chapter until Monday but due to your comments in the reviews I thought I better get it out there. I like to sit on a few chapters and give them slow release. Sometimes I write really quickly (like yesterday I just battered out chapter six in about half an hour) and sometimes I write slowish (two weeks just for one chapter) but I don't like to post a chapter up if I don't already have one in the wings. I think this story will be ten chapters long. I've already written the ending! I bet you'd love to get your hands on that one wouldn't you? :oP


	6. Chapter Six

~*~****

**TRUST IN ME  
**by Tyde

~*~

**_Chapter Six_**

~*~

_"-slipping away from me. And you're so afraid I'll plead with you to stay. But I'm gonna be strong and let you go your way. Our love is gone. There's no sense in holding on, cause your pity now would be too much to bear. So I'm gonna be strong and pretend I don't care. I'm gonna be strong and stand as tall as I can. Yes I'm gonna be strong and let you run along and take it like a man_"

Percy was singing away merrily in the kitchen of the Burrow when Ginny came downstairs looking a little worse for wear.

"Mornin' Gin"

She grunted. "What are you doing here Percy? It's too early on a Saturday morning for cheerfulness" Even through her grumpiness she had to admit he had quite a good voice. _Must have had lessons_.

"Dad is doing a raid today, might contain a few illegally imported items. Best be on board to sort it all out"

"Is that bacon?" she pointed at the pan sizzling away on the stove.

"Yes. Help yourself. You haven't seen Mum about have you? It's almost eight thirty and she's usually out feeding the chickens or collecting eggs or something" A quick glance at the clock above the stove told him none of that had been done as the hands still pointed towards 'Feed the chickens' and 'Collect eggs'. Molly's hand on the location clock just showed 'Travelling' and it had so for the past half hour. He was humming again as he tried to figure out where his Mum could be.

Ginny started tucking into the bacon and poured herself a large glass of pumpkin juice. "Only two weeks until Ron gets married. Can you believe it? Harry and I never thought either of them would come to their senses at one point. Lucky they did or we might have had to lock them in a room until they realised they loved one another. Got a date for the wedding?" she smothered the remaining bacon with elderberry sauce and continued munching.

"No. You?"

"Well I'm in the wedding party, don't really need one. But yeah, I do. Well sort of. We're just giving it a trial at the moment" In the background the arrows for both Molly and Ron had sprung to Home.

"Anyone I know?" But Percy didn't get the chance to find out who it was that Ginny was getting around town with as Ron burst into the kitchen. He was yelling at the top of his lungs and Mrs Weasley didn't seem to be able to do anything about it. She was fluttering around behind him, trying to get him to calm down and it was just serving to make him more aggravated. A tag on his wrist indicated he'd recently been admitted to hospital.

"MY OWN BROTHER! WHERE DOES HE THINK HE GETS OFF DOING THAT TO ME? SHE DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING EITHER. JUST STOOD THERE WITH HER MOUTH GAPING OPEN LIKE A FISH. IF I EVER SEE PERCY AGAIN I'LL STRANGLE HIM!" 

Ron stopped dead by the table as he took in who else was in the room. Percy didn't even had the chance to blink before Ron had tackled him to the ground and was punching him repeatedly in the face.

His glasses lay broken on the floor a few feet away, flying off in the struggle. Ginny had never seen her brother looked so incensed. His face was totally red, brighter than a tomato and much more animated. Pulling her wand out of her dressing gown she roared a spell to pull them apart. Then she bound Ron to a chair and an apple from the fruit basket landed firmly in his mouth so he couldn't talk. His eyes glared at Ginny furiously but there was nothing he could do. Ron tried to spit the apple out but she'd stuck it there with a powerful _Stick It There_ charm.

Percy lay on the floor groaning in pain and Ginny lifted him up into a chair, conjuring some ice and placing it on his jaw, nose and eye sockets. With her wand still pointed at Ron, Ginny spoke first.

"What the hell is going on?"

There was frustrated muffled sounds coming from Ron but it was Mrs Weasley that answered it.

"The wedding is off. It seems Percy here" she glared in his general direction and he was sure the ice started to melt quicker "has been dallying about with Hermione. And in public too, at a Ministry function! Shame on you Percival Weasley! I thought you had brains and would know better than to do something so reprehensible!"

"Mum..." Percy started.

"No! I don't want to hear it. Go to your room!"

"Er, I don't live here anymore"

"Then go to your flat, I don't want to see you for a while young man. I've never been so disgusted in one of my children before" 

As Percy disappeared Mrs Weasley waved her wand to unbind Ron and the apple landed with a thud on the table.

"Should have let me at him again, Mum" Ron grumbled. 

Ginny stood there looking thoroughly confused. The next question that came out of her mouth wasn't at all what they expected.

'Why the hell were you in hospital?" she queried, pointing at the tag on his wrist.

"Fell off a building"

"How much had you had to drink?"

Mrs Weasley spoke up at this point "He didn't so much fall off as throw himself off to impress a Veela"

"Ron," Ginny admonished.

"Well my life has ended anyway, may as well go in a good way"

"Making yourself a pavement pancake isn't an ideal choice though. Now what's all this about Percy and Hermione sleeping together? Did you catch them at it or something?" 

She found it very difficult to believe that Hermione would ever pick up with Percy. According to their late night chats by owl Ron was some sort of sex god (_Ick!_ Ginny thought) and besides he was her best friend and they loved one another. As much as Ginny admired Percy's intellect he was a terrible bore sometimes and she could imagine it wouldn't change in the bedroom, as thoroughly icky as that was to think about.

"He wouldn't be alive if I did. He took her to the Annual Ministry Winter Ball. I saw her touch his arse"

"That's it?"

'What do you mean, that's it? She was smacking him on the arse in front of the whole street"

"What does that prove? And why the hell was she hitting him?"

"He had dirt on his trousers"

"And why was that?"

"Cause I kicked him up the bum"

"RON!" her exclamation of disbelief reminded him of Hermione. "Didn't he notice?"

"Nah, had Harry's cloak on. Besides, he deserved it! He called her dear and was holding her arm and..." what had sounded like a very convincing argument was slowly being picked apart.

"You never saw them kiss or anything else that suggested they might be embroiled in some torrid affair?"

"Well if you put it that way. No. But she was nervous about going in there, about everyone looking at her or something"

"Well it is a pretty daunting thing to be asked to turn up to a Ministry function. Lots of important people there. Percy probably thought it would be nice for her to have a break from the wedding planning stress and have a fun night out"

"Sure, it's all perfectly logical until you look at the fact that neither of them told us that they were going to the ball, and together no less!" He was beginning to get the upper hand. "Hermione flat out lied and said she had a night out with the girls"

"Well yes, that is odd, but I'm sure there is a totally rational explanation for it all. Don't go throwing around all these ridiculous ideas of putting off the wedding until you've talked to Hermione about it"

"I've already talked to her."

"When?"

"At the hospital"

"And what did you say?"

"I basically told her to go to hell and that it was all over," he said rather quietly.

"RON!"

~*~

After receiving an emergency owl from St Mungos Hermione had Apparated straight there to find Ron still drunk and with a broken leg. Although the broken bone was fixed before you could say "leg, what leg?" what had transpired afterwards had been decidedly less pleasant. After he'd screamed at her to get out she'd gone straight home to bundle up under the warm blankets of her bed and never ever come out from under them.

Hermione heard the familiar popping sound as someone Apparated into her bedroom but she ignored it. If it was Ron looking to yell at her some more she'd just hex him across the room and then get back to some serious moping. But the voice that spoke to her wasn't Ron's, it was Ginny's.

"Hermione? Are you under there?"

"Yes" she admitted, wiping her dripping nose on her sleeve. "Don't feel much like visitor's at the moment, Gin. Another time perhaps?"

"Ron made a complete dick of himself"

"You're not wrong there"

"Care to maybe explain what's going in with you and Percy then, to an impartial ear?"

Exasperatedly Hermione whipped the blanket off her head. "There is NOTHING going on between me and Percy"

"I didn't think so, but Ron seems to think there is and you both have been acting a little strangely of late"

"That's because I'm organising a surprise for Ron at the reception and I needed Percy's help"

"What is it?"

"Well I wanted to get the Chudley Cannon team to do an aerial display, maybe write something in the sky with their broom tails or something. I thought it would be wonderful and romantic and..." she broke down and Ginny scooted over to the bed to hold her.

"And now Ron jumped to conclusions and you're wondering if he was even worth it in the first place?"

Hermione looked up at her oddly. "Since when did you start reading minds?"

"I'm just very preceptive. Listen if you just explain it all to him I'm sure he'll understand and then it will be full steam ahead in two weeks time. Things will be fine. I promise"

"I wouldn't promise anything if I were you. Not before I talk to Ron. You've forgotten how stubborn he is"

"He's the King of Stubborndom, but it's you 'Mione, he'll listen. If there's any part of him left that hasn't gone totally crazy then he'll listen"

Hermione looked up at her maid of honour. "Okay"

"Of course you might want to brush up on blocking unfriendly spells first. Just in case"

~*~

"NO Harry!"

"Come on Ron. What if Gin was right? What if you are the stupidest wizard on earth?" The two of them were holed up in Harry's office (he hated to work on Saturdays but sometimes it was necessary) and the weekend staff were starting to get mightily interested in the muffled arguing that was coming from their sector boss's office.

"It's 9 o'clock in the flipping morning Harry, since when did you have time to talk to Ginny?"

"Since she Apparated into my bathroom this morning while I was in the shower in such a state I had to comfort her with a shot of Ogden's! She's at Hermione's now telling her that you're a great big idiot and that she should talk to you."

"I ain't talking to her Harry. She'll twist my words and make me out to be the bad one" His crossed his arms in what he thought was a symbol of finality.

"Ron, when did your perception of Hermione suddenly turn her into some sort of harlot cross hypnotist? They say love makes you go crazy but I didn't know it turned you into a complete and utter nut job. You're absolutely insane, you know that?"

"When did _your _opinion change? Last night - wasn't I better off without her? Isn't that what you said?"

"I was just trying to make you feel better Ron. I didn't really mean it"

Ron looked at him sceptically. "That's not really helping your case any Harry. Maybe if you just close your mouth for a while. I have to think" 

His thinking was interrupted by a woman knocking on the door with a clipboard that had a sheaf of parchment pieces attached to it. She looked nervously from Harry to Ron.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir, but we need you to sign off on a few of these orders"

"It's okay Ms Hattington" Harry said giving her a ready smile as he signed the orders. "Is that all?" She nodded in the affirmative. "Excellent, now if you could tell everyone to pretend I'm not here. I've got some rather urgent business to attend to" he pointed at Ron who was now sitting on the visitor's couch with his head in his hands and concentrating hard.

"Now, Ron. If you like Gin and I can set this up and we'll have you meet in neutral territory. You know that you two have to talk about this. It won't do to have all this pent up anger. Now you can protest all you like but you know you still love her and I'll be damned if she doesn't still love you. It won't do to never know the truth will it? How about you come over to my place and you two can talk it over there"

The redhead looked up at Harry and his face showed defeat albeit reluctantly. "All right, but I suggest you lock away all breakables first".

~*~

**Author's note: **Percy was singing a song called "I'm Gonna Be Strong" by Gene Pitney. Fabulous singer Gene. I was fortunate enough to see him perform a few years back. I just really wanted to put some of his lyrics in something that I wrote. 

Okay to the **Big Blank Space No Name Person** I have one word for you: REFRESH! Your browser probably cached an old version of the page and that's why it's not showing up. Chapter 5 is most certainly there. I saw it myself :o) and well people reviewed it as well so...

**Trinity13131 **– as you can see in the above Ron's arse talked for a little while longer. Hehehe. He's blind, he's irrational, he's going to have to apologise in a huge way! Although we can't really be sure if Hermione is such an innocent party in all of this...yes I'm still going with the tired old "he helped her out with two things, what was the first?" refrain.

**cosmoz** – All future chapter material has been put into a vault in Gringotts. If you try to crack into it, the door with suck you into itself and as we all know, they only check them every ten years to see if anyone is in there. hehehe.****


	7. Chapter Seven

~*~****

**TRUST IN ME  
**by Tyde

~*~

**_Chapter Seven_**

~*~

Harry and Ginny sat in a little café round the corner from his flat and sipped tea as they discussed the arrangements for that night.

"So you told Hermione to research blocking unfriendly spells?" Ginny nodded.

"And Ron told you to put away all breakables" Harry nodded also.

"What is this? A talk or a duel?

"It may very well turn into a duel. 'Mione is upset and angry and if this morning was anything to judge by, Ron is just the same. Although they both seem to want to talk it over"

"I can't believe he thought she was having an affair with Percy. That idea of hers is brilliant though, the Chudley Cannons. Ron'd fall over from shock if they turned up to the wedding. Why did she have to ask Percy though? I mean I am the order manager at Nimbus – all the Cannon players ride our new brooms, I could have organised a meeting or something"

"She said you'd probably let it slip...accidentally" she pointed out when seeing his reaction. "A night out with you, Finnigan and Thomas always turns into a bit of a drinking confession session. I hardly blame her for not trusting you with it. Plus Perce is a Ministry Minister. The clout that carries would help"

"Okay. So lets go over the details for tonight" he pulled some parchment from his briefcase and laid it out on the table. "At 8 o'clock Ron arrives and I take him into the kitchen. You Apparate in to the lounge room with Hermione at 8.02pm. Then I lead Ron in and we hold out our wands and warn them both to be civil or we'll do something drastic like..." Harry faltered.

"Threaten to turn them into badgers? Make them bald? Bewitch their eyeballs to tap dance in their heads?" supplied Ginny. He smiled at her.

"And Ron said I was getting weirder"

"Ah you like me for my weirdness, admit it! Admit that you're sitting there desperately trying to concentrate on your drink and the plan but all you're really thinking about is what is under my robes and whether or not I still wear those knickers that you liked so much in seventh year" She grinned at him triumphantly.

"How did you? I mean, um, no. 'Course not! I'm thinking about the plan" Harry suddenly became very interested in the string attached to the teabag. 

"The plan to get Hermione and Ron back together or the plan to get into my pants?"

"Ginny" he hissed. "Public place! And anyway, I don't specifically have a plan for that. I was just going to play it by ear"

"You'll have to play with more than just my ear, Harry" she quipped sending him into a flurry of blushes just thinking about it.

~*~

The two injured parties sat on armchairs opposite each other, the coffee table between them. 

Hermione's face was fixed with one of disbelief and disgust and Ron's was a mask of anger and pain. 

Harry, with his wand trained on Hermione, couldn't help a bemused look from dancing it's way across his lips. Ginny, whose wand had never looked so threatening as it did now pointed directly at her brother, elbowed Harry in the ribs. 

"Not helping Harry" she said between clenched teeth. 

Then aloud to the gathered people. "Okay then, you're both here. Talk!"

Almost simultaneously they both crossed their arms and avoided each other's eyes.

"Oh really!" exclaimed Harry. "Don't be childish. Listen I'll even start you off. Hermione, Ron is sorry that he jumps to conclusions and it a right royal git"

"I AM NOT!" the redhead exploded.

"Ron" Ginny warned. "Okay we'll start with you Hermione. Ron, 'Mione is sorry that she was being secretive, but really she had a very good reason for it – which she will explain now"

"No, I won't" It was like the spirit of a five year old had taken over the bushy haired young woman. "Not until, after he apologises for calling me a whore...and a traitorous little shit! Honestly Ron, I'm surprised you didn't stoop as low as to call me a MUDBLOOD!" 

Her eyes were filled with fire and if Ron had been a field of grass he'd have burst into flames. As it was he was red to the roots of his hair anyway.

"How dare you even suggest that I was call you that! Who cares what blood you've got, you're Hermione and you're brilliant! And if anyone tries to say anything against you why I'd have 'em up in shackles before you could say 'Malfoy!'" he spat out.

His face flushed a little as he realised his stubbornness had vanished and he'd just defended her. Once Ron started his tirade Harry and Ginny has surreptitiously edged towards the door leading into the kitchen. On his last word they quietly closed the door and stood on the cold tiles smiling at each other.

"I think this talk is going well, started off a bit rough but I think they'll get there eventually" 

A murmuring of voices from the other side of the wooden barrier indicated that a turning point had been reached. Hermione's ice-cold façade had melted at his sweet comments and the armchairs and coffee table had been pushed aside. The two lovers were sitting on cushions on the floor and looking at each other shyly. Hermione had just explained to Ron what exactly she was doing with Percy at the Ministry ball. Ron's eyes had lit up at the prospect of having the Chudley Cannons at his wedding.

"Why didn't you say anything then at the hospital? You just ran out. Made you look awfully guilty"

"You didn't give me a chance to say anything! You just charged on and started calling me horrible names. If you're really that stupid I can't think why I ever agreed to marry you in the first place" Her voice had started to rise again and the occupants of the kitchen looked at each other concerned. Just when it was going so well!

"All evidence pointed to it!"

"All your 'misconstrued, you're a nutcase' evidence pointed to it, you mean." Hermione muttered crossly. Sighing, her expression softened a little "If you were worried in the first place you should have just come and talked to me about it"

"Now you tell me!" try as he might, Ron found the tone of indignation very hard to get rid of.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?"

"Don't know. Maybe cause then it was admitting that it could be true. 'Mione, I just...I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I don't ever want anything to go wrong. Maybe I thought if I followed you around a bit I'd see that you two were just...oh I don't know. Using hindsight I have been a silly git, haven't I?"

"I would have thought that was obvious," she said, not unkindly, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Ron reached out for her hand and caressed it with his own.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. Isn't it obvious how infatuated I am with you?" he kissed the fingers of her upturned hand, lightly brushing his lips over her outstretched palm. She felt the skin tingle as his lips left her flesh. How could she not forgive him? Yes he'd been horrible to you, said some ridiculously shocking things but he was Ron...and she was Hermione. And they just plain fit together.

"I'm sorry too Ron" Hermione breathed into his ear. 

His hand found her cheek and he lightly ran a finger along it. She smiled and took a hold of his hand, nibbling lightly on the fleshy part between his thumb and forefinger. He was also tingling a little.

 "I think a whole fortnight is just too long to wait to marry you, Ronald Weasley" 

They were now lying stomach down on the carpet, propped up on their elbows and face to face, lips mere inches from each other. They leaned in for the kiss that had been in the back of their minds since Harry and Ginny had herded them in here when Ron pulled back quickly.

"MERLIN'S BALLS!"

Hermione looked alarmed. "What is it Ron?"

"The wedding! Um, well I got Mum to cancel all the reservations this morning, because...I admit, it was a bit rash" he winced slightly expecting her to explode.

But for once Hermione wasn't being Hermione and she threw caution to the wind, "I'm sure we can find somewhere. I figure the past few days have shown me that the most important things at the wedding will be you and me Ron. It doesn't matter where we are, as long as we are together" she kissed him softly and he pulled her into his lap.

"I want to make this day as special for you as you'd planned though" he thought quickly "We'll have it in that field behind the Burrow. I can get the boys to rig up something. No one owns it and the high hedges will hide it from prying Muggle eyes. Especially when" his heart leapt at this point "the Chudley Cannons turn up. They'll come on their broomsticks, won't they?" he said with a hopeful look on his face. He instantly scolded himself "Course they will. I mean, they're the Cannons, aren't they." He noticed the look on her face. "What's the matter?"

"I just" she sighed and got out of his lap. "I wanted it to be a really big, mind blowing surprise and now that you know, well it's going to lessen it, don't you think?"

Hermione looked at him with a wrinkled brow. It hadn't even entered her mind yet that she was yet to set up the whole thing and that her meeting with Joey Jenkins had yet to take place. But come hell or high water she'd manage it.

"Not at all" he took her hand in his and kissed it. "You're not thinking of _obliviating_ it from my memory are you?"

"Well I was considering it"

"Don't. I mean, I know you're brilliant with just about every spell in the book but I don't want to forget anything about these last few hours"

"It hasn't been all that pleasant"

"Not at the beginning, but this is what marriage is about 'Mione. Working through problems, together. Besides if you take away any of the memories tonight, I'll be sorely missing something"

"And what is that Ronald Weasley?" she asked cuddling into his broad chest.

"The exact moment when I fell in love with you all over again. You're my everything Hermione Granger and I have never felt so complete as I do right now" He saw the tears starting to well in her eyes and kissed them away. "Wouldn't want to take that away now"

She spoke through choked tears "I suppose not. I love you Ron". He held her to himself tightly and stroked her hair lovingly.

"I love you too, Hermione. With all my heart. Together, forever, always" Light kisses started to decorate his jaw line and finally after what seemed like a lifetime they locked lips. Harry and Ginny pressed their ears harder against the door leading into the lounge room but all they could hear were muffled moans.

"Do you think they are just going to do it in your lounge room?" Ginny asked in disbelief as they heard the soft thud of shoes dropping on the floor and the flutter of material being flung across the room.

"Apparently so"

"Hmmm"

"Well I hadn't actually had dinner yet. I was going to go out to eat anyway, you can come with me if you want"

"Ever the romantic, Harry" Ginny's sarcastic tone was apparent.

Slinging her arm through his they prepared to dart through the living room and out the front door._ Best to leave before the building starts to shake_ Harry had said quietly. He muttered a silencing charm on his flat as they scurried down the stairs. No need for the neighbours to be affronted by the sounds of two happy people making up for lost time.

~*~

**Author's note: **Yay! Ron and Hermione, back together and being all smushy again. Surely nothing could go wrong now...

**Li-chan** – it's always fun to get out the old 'Alternate Ways to Say Slut' book and rifle through it :oP

**cosmoz **– thanks! I think it's going to unfold in more than ten chapters now. Unless of course the last chapter is about 6,000 words or something. I normally like to keep it around 1,500. 

**winnie** – okay, okay, okay, okay! :o) Yes Sergeant Winnie, sir, er Ma'am!

**ElvinTinnu** – thank you for loving it!


	8. Chapter Eight

~*~****

**TRUST IN ME  
**by Tyde

~*~

**_Chapter Eight_**

~*~

The knuckles rapped tentatively on the oak panelled door as if they didn't really want to be there. A stressed sounding voice called out "Come in!"

Ron sucked in a breath and pushed the door open slowly. "Mister Ronald Weasley" announced Percy's secretary as he walked in.

Percy peered at him through his horn-rimmed glasses as if weighing up if he should arm himself or offer Ron a seat. The younger Weasley though it miraculous how Percy could sometimes be just like Dumbledore.

"I'm busy Ron. What do you want? I don't fancy another black eye to match the one I already got on Saturday"

"Er, about that Percy. I just...I wanted to apologise to you. I was a complete and utter idiot"

"Obviously"

"But you've got to understand that all my life I've been living in everyone's shadow and you're really smart Perce, it seemed logical to me that 'Mione would go for someone like you. Plus I saw her touching your bum"

"She was merely dusting my trousers after something kicked me..." realisation dawned on him. "That was you, wasn't it? You kicked me outside the Ministry building. What did you use Harry's cloak or something?"

"Yes" Ron hung his head. "I'm really, really, really sorry Perce, honest I am. It's just when it comes to her I go a bit irrational at times"

"Uh huh"

"And whatever I can do to make it up to you I will"

A little bit of an evil smile started to creep onto the Minister's face. 

"Well there is a lot of filing to be done in the Restricted Quarantine section. Quite a few nasties actually. They've got some full dragon hide suits for you to wear. A slime shooting mammal, the Plagoala tried to sneak through on the tail end of a broom. Very messy business" he scribbled on a piece of parchment and handed it to a reluctant looking Ron. "Give this to Cuthbert, Diggory's assistant, and he'll show you where to go"

"Okay. Er, and after this, we're square, right?"

"Yes, Ron. We're square. But if you ever do that again I may be forced to do something just as horrible back to you"

Ron couldn't help thinking it probably involved a three-hour lecture about cauldron bottom thickness or carpet embargos.

~*~

Across town another set of knuckles was knocking on a different oak panelled door. The assistant ushered Hermione in and she sat down on a pale green velvet chair positioned on the other side of a large mahogany desk that seemed to take up most of the room. Crossing her legs nervously she waited for Sid Dufferin, manager and coach of the Chudley Cannons to come into his office. 

He burst through the door and she was immediately overwhelmed by his size. This was no mere man, he seemed to be half-giant, just like Hagrid. But as he strode across the room to greet her she released it was just the design of his robes that made him appear tall and wide all at the same time. His outstretched hand met hers and he pumped it energetically. 

"Good day Miss Granger, I'm Sid Dufferin. Please take a seat," he pointed at the chair she'd been sitting in only seconds before.

"Thank you sir. Now I spoke to Joey Jenkins about my proposition earlier today and he seems to think that the team would be up for it, but of course I needed to get your approval. And there is the matter of payment" she took a sheaf of parchment out of her handbag and lay it out on her desk. 

Fixing a monocle to his right eye Sid pored over the plans. It wasn't just blocks of information there were also diagrams and squiggly lines all over it too. 

"Ah yes, the wedding. Joey sent these plans over to me this morning by Express owl. Very well organised Miss Granger. I shouldn't see any problem with this at all. If all the team members agree, as for payment – I'm sure they would be happy to do it for their greatest fan free of charge. After all, with the exception of the past year we haven't exactly been the best team to support" his eyes twinkled at her.

"Oh thank you sir. Now if I can just refer you to paragraph three, clause 15" Hermione rolled up her sleeves and started moving the squiggles around on the page vigorously as the man looked on.

Ten minutes later and with a great big weight off her shoulders Hermione was out on the street and headed to the dressmakers for her final fitting. 

~*~

Plunging the corner of a cloth into his ear Ron found with disgust that there was still a great deal of Plagoala slime in there. 

"Will it never end?" he muttered.

"What's that boss?" asked Gary Melling, Ron's head foreman.

Ron shook his head and a glob of slime flew out and landed right on the plans in front of him.

"When I went to Percy's office to apologise yesterday he got me working in the messy Quarantines department. I fully deserved it of course but this slime is just getting ridiculous. It's like it's got a mind of it's own – keeps creeping back in!"

"Does have a mind of it's own" piped up Bruce McConnell, a new addition to the crew and an Australian at that. "Plagoala's not all that vicious cause they don't have the brains, see, but their slime is where all the smarts are. Just a general household menace back home. Only way to get rid of them is a large amount of salt"

Ron looked at the largely-built wizard who looked scary on the outside but seemed to melt on the inside whenever anyone mentioned children or animals. 

"You're about to tell me that you had one as a pet when you were a kid, aren't you?"

"Uh huh" Bruce scratched his nose thoughtfully. "Mum boiled it though when she found it in my room. Spanked me rotten for it too. Never knew yew was such a hard wood. Still got marks I reckon" he made as it to drop his trousers.

"Well we don't' need to see 'em, mate" said Melling hurriedly. "Now boss what is it that you've called us all in for?"

"A new job. A rather large one actually" Ron pointed to the plans laid out on the table in front of them. 

There were a lot of lines and squiggles and a few parts that glowed. 

"I want to make this a really special place for Hermione, it's gotta be dream like, right? Now in light of the weather ice would be a perfect choice as it's cheap and also looks good but there will be a stack of Muggles at the ceremony and they'll be asking enough questions as it is. So may I suggest we order in some sodium and limestone deposits from the dwarf mines in Inverness and I'll take care of the silicon requirements. My brother Bill and his wife have offered to help out with that. They've got loads of it in their backyard. Should all arrive by Thursday and then we can start. I've organised for Gin and Parvati to take Hermione away for a few days so we can set up the tent and the giant furnace. I don't fancy seeing you lot trying your hands at Ultra-Hot charms, could turn out dangerous" 

His workmen nodded at him and set off to their desks to start preparations. Ron traced a finger over the plans he'd drawn up last night with the help of Mister Granger. Sure he was only a dentist but he knew Muggle churches and Ron wanted a nice blend of the two parts of Hermione's life. 

~*~

_Hermione_

_It's been a while. We've both been too busy, for obvious reasons. How about Thursday night? Mum says Ron's been trying to keep you away from all the construction so you could say you're just spending the night with your parents at their place or something. I've looked around and I know of this little place out of Hogsmeade, no one will know us there so you don't have to worry._

_Just once more before Saturday should do it. It'll give you that extra boost; you know how it always makes you feel afterwards._

_Awaiting your affirmative reply  
Percy_

~*~

Hermione linked her arm through Percy's and as they snuck in through a back entrance the guard didn't even batt an eyelid. She wondered how much he'd been paid to pretend they weren't there. She was nervous again. Percy was right, as always. It had been too long since the last time.

~*~

**Author's note: **A bit of a slow chapter, just trying to establish a few things first. *grins wickedly*

**Cosmoz** – You love the story and I love reviewers. It's a match made in fanfic heaven. 

**Hunter **– thanks! Will do.


	9. Chapter Nine

~*~****

**TRUST IN ME  
**by Tyde

~*~

**_Chapter Nine_**

~*~

A giant workman's tent covered the entire area of the field out the back of the Burrow. The words Weasley Constructions glittered on the side. From inside of it bangs, exclamations of surprise and twinkling could be heard on and off during the day. 

All of Ron's crew had been given photos of Hermione and told that under no circumstances was she to be allowed inside the tent. He'd also had all potion ingredient shops swear that they would not let her buy Boomslang skin or lacewings because he knew from experience that would help her make Polyjuice Potion. It was driving her mad not to see what Ron and his workers had devised as the wedding venue. 

She'd already tried unsuccessfully to sneak in under Harry's cloak, another attempt with bewitching one of them with a rendition of the Seven Veils dance and surprisingly a well directed glare almost worked on one of the younger workers who was shaking in fear and needed to be given a stiff drink afterwards. 

But still Hermione had not gained entrance to the building site and often she'd sit on one of the picnic tables in the backyard of Ron's family home hoping for a long distance glimpse of anything. Obviously as it was magical construction and not Muggle construction there were no giant cranes being ferried in or large trucks dropping off supplies. Ron's construction company had been established for the last few years and she knew that supplies could be shrunken down and brought in matchbox sized so she still had no clue about the materials being used. This was the biggest job Ron'd ever undertaken (having specialised mainly in sheds, barns and small cottages) and he really wanted to blow her away with it. 

The puffs of smoke that came out of a small hole in the top of the tent also charged her curiosity up. She sat now at one of the tables out in the back yard, wrapped up in a thick fur cloak and sipping some hot honey and lemon tea. For the past hour or so her voice was going in and out and she was worried that by Saturday it would be gone completely! And that just wouldn't do. 

Hermione shuffled through the parchment pieces in front of her. She was trying to think of a way to somehow keep all the wizard aspects of the ceremony a secret from her Muggle relatives. It was nigh impossible and she'd given up. 

As her mother had said "It's nothing to be ashamed of darling, we love you the way you are as do your aunties, uncles, grandparents, everyone" and she'd hugged her daughter tightly. "Arthur was telling me that he could just obliviate parts of their memories or something if they seem to not want to keep this quiet. Your cousin Lloyd for instance" and Hermione had groaned in frustration, "can be a little devil and I wouldn't put it past him to do something terrible". 

Her cousin Lloyd who was two years younger than her had been a bratty kid and now he was a spoiled adult. She'd considered leaving him off the guest list but loved her Aunt Michelle and Uncle Michael too much to do that. 

Her mum had been a great rock to stand on through all the preparations. There was one thing for the wedding though that she didn't want to tell anybody because surprises can be wonderful and exciting and as Ron already knew about the Chudley Cannons coming she'd wanted to keep something else secret at least.

~*~

They had both made a pact to not go to clubs that could endanger their health. Ron agreed to hex the boys if they tried to drag him into Volumptuous Veelas and Hermione swore up and down that Parvati, Ginny and Lavender would pay dearly if they took her into Amorous Aleevs (the male version of Veelas that hailed from the mountains in Uzbekistan). 

Harry decided to take Ron and the rest of them to the Go-Broom track outside of Hogsmeade. They were a fairly large group, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Bruce, Gary, Fred, George and Lee Jordan. They could only race in groups of six (the air would get too cluttered otherwise and too many instances of nasty accidents had occurred) and Lee was quite happy to relive his history at Hogwarts by commentating on everything. They'd retired to the Hogs Head for lagers with Hagrid.

Lavendar had suggested a night at a bar followed by drunken karaoke at a place she knew outside of Hogsmeade. Hermione had looked positively mortified at the idea of singing and once again could be seen drinking a hot honey and lemon tea to calm her voice which seemed to be hiding of late. 

She looked forward instead to the next day, the day before the wedding, when Ron had promised to show her the completed chapel and reception venue ahead of time so she wouldn't be too mesmerised the next day and forget the whole ceremony. 

It was Harry that had used the word mesmerised, because that's exactly how Ginny had looked the night before when he'd snuck her in to inspect it. She'd also been speechless which he found worked perfectly as getting her to shut up sometimes was quite difficult. He found it considerably easier to kiss her when she wasn't talking.

~*~

Hermione laced her fingers with Ron's as he opened the door that led out of the lounge room and into the backyard of the Burrow. He could see a few fluffy garden gnomes getting around (they grew fur in the winter and it was a sight to see) trying to find a warm place to roost. The pitch-black sky glittered with stars thrown haphazardly across it. There was no wind but the freezing cold December weather took care of the idea that it could be a balmy night. 

"I hope you've installed fireplaces in the chapel Ron," said Hermione, her teeth chattering as he led her towards the tent she'd been trying to sneak into the past 11 days. With a rather dramatic sweep of his wand the flap of the tent flung back and allowed them entrance.

A gasp that seemed to suck in all the air around her was the best way to describe Hermione's reaction. The chapel was made entirely of glass. Two 12 foot high panels with scalloped edges that curved outwards seemed to draw you straight inside. The pews were also made of glass, carved as if they were wood just like the ones in Grandma Granger's local church. 

A few glass angels hung in mid air and she saw that the ceiling was covered in mist. Several large silver columns stood along the aisle and in the corners of the chapel. Looking flustered Ron quickly pointed his wand at them and muttered an incantation. The tops of the columns exploded with life and soon a warm fire of bluebells shone in each one of them.

"Oh Ron, you thought of everything!" Running her hand along the pews she was delighted to find that they had been infused with a cushioning charm. 

He lead her up the aisle, towards the altar which she hadn't yet had the chance to notice, her eyes instead feasting on the intricate details of every little nook and cranny. He'd really outdone himself. Carved from ice and hanging in mid air above the altar were two coats of arms.

One was the Weasley family crest with three Fleur-de-Lis in yellow and with a blue background. The other was the Granger family crest, three black griffins, each clutching a sheaf of wheat in their claws on a white background. Engraved below the crests, in a shimmering silver colour, were the family mottos 

"Condonatio absisto adytum potissimum alius absisto sinus" as the Weasley motto translated roughly as "Giving from the heart is far better than from the pocket" and the Granger one, highly appropriate in Ron's opinion was "Honestas optima politia" – "Honesty is the best policy!" Hermione smiled at Ron.

"I'm guessing you had a little help from my Dad on that one?"

"Yeah" he kissed her and she reciprocated, too happy to speak. "Plus with the carving, did you know George was a brilliant ice carver? Wouldn't have thought it myself. Of course Fred kept trying to convince him to put a "Ron is an idiot" in latin but Mum sorted that out. So what do you think?" he gestured around to the whole chapel that glittered and shone from all angles. 

Hermione snuggled into his chest and looked up into his eyes, a sort of dreamy expression on her face.

"Magical, absolutely magical" Their cold breath fogged around each other as the temporary fires went out. "I couldn't have asked for anything more perfect".

~*~

**Author's note: **Yay my first flamey, mild though. Nothing is ever what it seems. If anyone thinks it's a Hermione/Percy romance then you'd be wrong and if you're looking for Hermione/Percy then may I suggest you go elsewhere. It will all be explained in due time. The summary of the story does say she's acting secretive and it does make mention of Ron and his habit of flying off the handle. Look to the title people – Trust in Me. 

I tried to find the coat of arms for Weasley and Granger but I couldn't find anything for Weasley so instead I used the Burrows one. The motto is made up. The Granger one I managed to find (there were three versions) but I combined it with the Watson crest and the motto is the actual Granger motto. Coincidence? I think not.

**Maggie** – Have you got a little Ron in you? :o) You're jumping to conclusions my dear. He's helping her out with something, I just made it sound like something else cause it adds mystery. Plus I sometimes just do it to get a reaction. I'm evil like that. I'd say it worked pretty well :o) If you did a maths equation of Hermione + Love it would always equal Ron, in my opinion anyway.

**Cosmoz** – Yes, they are hiding a secret! No, they are not embroiled in some torrid affair. Hermione is so in love with Ron that she wouldn't dream of doing anything to jeopardize that. It's another surprise for the wedding. There are clues that I've dropped, ultra subtle though.

**Li-chan** – nope it's not dangerous (but if it was me it would be, danger to the general population that is). Kinda made it sound like drugs though didn't it? Getting a boost from something. You'll laugh when you find out what it is. In typical Hermione style she's panicking because it's not something you'd find in a book. And I am a big fan of twists. Sorry this chapter didn't reveal so much, but the wedding will go off without a hitch, this I swear.

**Me** – So not! But you used the word kewl associated with something I wrote so I'll forgive you for that :o)

**Blank Space (you know you really ought to put something in that box cause Blank Space just sounds so general and it doesn't really rhyme with the other names of my reviewers that I've made into a little song...okay shutting up now)** – Not doing anything to Ron (although if he was my age I might want to hehe). He's happy, Hermione's happy and Percy is still a big nerd that wouldn't know his way around a bra clasp. Trust in me.


	10. Chapter Ten

~*~****

**TRUST IN ME  
**by Tyde

~*~

**_Chapter Ten_**

~*~

Hermione was humming, loudly and melodically. It was her wedding day and she was marrying Ron. The man she'd been in love with since the moment they met, she just hadn't known it at the time. It's amazing what time can do for a relationship. Her heart swelled with happiness. 

There was an almost inaudible knock at the door.

"Come in" she called. 

Percy walked in, holding his top hat in his hand.

"You look absolutely smashing" he commented. 

"Thanks Perce" she grinned.

"So are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" she fiddled nervously with the front of her gown. "What if I stuff it up? Everyone will be watching!"

"Calm down, you're going to be fine. You remember that reaction you got last week? You're fabulous and you're going to blow everyone away"

Hermione licked her lips nervously. "If you say so Percy"

"I know so," he said while leaning over to give her a hug. "Now you go out there tiger and knock em dead!" 

He left the room and Ginny and the other bridesmaids bustled in. 

Their blue gowns were exquisite. The blue exactly matched the colour of the bluebell fires Ron had lit in the chapel. They were square necked, gathered at the bust and flowed from there. A light silvery material floated over the top of the satin blue material of the skirt. The girls had their hair swept up into french rolls and little Billywigs glimmered at the top as decoration in lieu of flowers. 

Ginny pulled Hermione's cloak from out of it's box and rested it on her shoulders.

"You look gorgeous Mione. Ron's going to do his block when he sees you floating down the aisle towards him"

"You really think so?" she smiled anxiously.

"Absolutely. I just hope he'll still be able to talk after you are by his side. Might have to get Harry to be proxy"

The bride hugged her maid of honour fiercely. "Just wait until he hears my vows" she said. Percy's confidence and Ginny's encouragement had her filled with self-assurance.

"Pretty special stuff?" asked Lavender who was trying to get the Billywig in her hair to settle down.

"You could say that" was all she would say.

~*~

The pounding on the bathroom door was getting more frantic.

"Ron, come on! Ceremony starts in fifteen minutes!" his best friend yelled through the door.

Harry was beside himself. He'd just caught a glimpse of Ginny who was looking beautiful beyond belief and now he was expected to concentrate on a wedding and get the groom out there and ready. It was all too much. 

"Did you throw up again?" There was a slight groan from the bathroom. "Dean whipped up an Anti-Nausea Draught. A few sips of that and you'll be right as rain". 

The door opened up a crack and a hand reached out. Dean passed the cup filled with the bubbling yellow liquid in it. 

Within a few minutes Ron was out of the bathroom and as Harry predicted, feeling as right as rain. 

On the way downstairs and towards the chapel he was stopped by no more than twenty people wanting to give him useful (or in the case of Mister Weasley un-useful advice, something about making sure to buy a Muggle house so he could experiment with plugs) tips on marriage and what not. 

He bent down to check that Crookshanks hadn't bitten off the ribbons tied to his collar. In light of a ring bearer they had chosen the cat to walk down the aisle as a sort of page boy. It would be an interesting wedding that was for sure!

~*~

A magic quartet of violins stood in the alcove of the entrance to the chapel and on a signal from Mister Weasley (who was conducting the civil ceremony as he was a WP – Wizard of the Peace) started to play.

Parvati was first down the aisle and there were gasps from the onlookers at the gorgeous gown she wore and the glass rose bouquet clutched in her hand that seemed to be alive with light. Lavender was next and then Ginny followed. Even from the distance at the back of the church Ginny could see the reaction her appearance had on Harry. 

His eyes were bugging out of his head and he was adjusting his tie nervously over and over again. She smiled a little to herself and straightened up as she passed Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore who appeared very much in awe of the whole proceedings. 

Outside of the chapel, standing in a few inches of snow were Hermione and Mister Granger, waiting their turn. Her fingers were trembling as he helped her put on her gloves. A pearl pendant set in white gold shone at her throat. Crookshanks had just started his walk towards the altar and Hermione's father put out his arm for her to lean on.

"Are you ready honey?" His face shone with happiness, his beautiful and only daughter was getting married today and he couldn't think of a more proud moment in his life, save for the moment when she was born.

"Yes Dad" 

The bride smoothed out her skirt once more and arranged her sleeves carefully. The bell sleeves fell right to the ground with small slits around waist height so she could slip her hands and forearms out to gather the blood red roses in front of her, as was tradition. Her gown was square necked like those of her attendants and a half-inch of embroidery lined the edges.

"I'm so proud of you, Mio" he used her childhood nickname which made her blush, "When you were born I didn't think that any moment in my life could better that, but here you are marrying Ron and I'm positively glowing. You'd think it was my own wedding day or something" he quipped lightly. "I guess this is it. My little girl has officially grown up. I love you honey and I know you're going to be so blissfully happy" Hermione suddenly tilted her head back and looked up towards the sky. "Mio?"

"You're making me cry Dad. Can't go up the aisle to my future husband with panda eyes!" she dabbed lightly at the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief. Mister Granger pulled the hood up over her head and it rested lightly on her hair. She slipped the wand out of her sleeve and aimed it at her own face. He looked on with a little concern washing over his face but he knew this was a common practise and safe. 

"_Celo abstruse_" A misty substance wafted out of the tip of her wand and fixed itself about her face. "Right, witch veil in place. Let's go"

He led her in through the glass doors and down the aisle. Everyone stood up and Ron turned towards the back of the chapel so that he might glimpse her as she made her way towards him. 

The hood of the cloak was lined with ermine (which she'd had to administer with a simple sleeping draught so they'd stop wriggling around) that framed her face nicely. Ron fingered his cloak pocket to make sure he had his wand there. 

His father had shown him the night before the incantation to remove the mist and reveal her face when the time was right. Hermione had told him all about Muggle veils which he'd found to be rather odd and much preferred the wizard version. 

Mrs Weasley had a handkerchief pressed to her nose as she became mesmerised by Hermione's gown, no doubt thinking back to her own wedding to Arthur. 

At the waist the cream satin material cutaway into a downward v shape to reveal a panel of embroidery. From a distance it appeared to be of floral or vine pattern but if you looked closely (with the aide of a magicfying glass) you would see it was the words Ron + Hermione and they were entwined around each other. This was also accompanied by tiny paw prints – the signifying of two Gryffindors joining together. 

Harry held Ron steady as he noticed his legs start to wobble a bit.

"Careful mate, don't want you to pass out before it's all begun".

Ginny had just finished the long walk down the aisle and had taken her place beside Lavender. Harry couldn't help winking at her and she couldn't help mouthing back something that wasn't readily talked about in polite circles. The best man adjusted his top hat after his exclamation of surprise at her brazenness had almost caused it to topple off. 

Mister Granger handed his daughter over to Ron with a wink of the eye and took his place next to Mrs Granger. Hermione and Ron joined hands and faced Mister Weasley as he rose up to his full height and began the ceremony. 

From the end of Arthur's wand issued a stream of bubbles that surrounded the couple standing before him in two large rings. 

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man with this woman, in the bonds of something sacred. Marriage is not something to be taken lightly and these two don't do things by halves as you can see" he gestured around at the environs. 

He then turned towards the pews containing the bride's side of the family.

"A wedding ceremony joining a witch and a wizard is not all that different from a non-magic folk one, although we all have our little traditions. I am honoured to be selected by Hermione and Ron to perform the ceremony today"

He nodded to Ron who looked like he might burst from excitement. The mist was lifted from her face and they stared at one another. 

"Would you please join hands and face one another. The couple have decided to write their own vows and they will recite them now, starting with the groom" Ron held both of Hermione's hands in his, massaging the palms lightly as he started his vows, shaking ever so slightly.

"Hermione Louise Granger, you are my light. You mean more to me than anything in the world. I would gladly walk through a valley of giant spiders to be by your side" 

Harry smiled at this, he knew Ron truly meant it. In the front pew Mrs Weasley blew her nose.

"I love the fire that lives inside you, your ambition, your desire, your sense of humour, your compassion, your love. I couldn't ever imagine having to live in a world that didn't have you in it. So take these vows that I express and lock them away in your heart, right next to the place you have for me, cause you're my always and forever". 

The bride sniffed a little, her eyes brimming with tears of love, and Parvati quickly dried up them up with a Parching spell. Hermione nodded her thanks and her heart thudded in her chest. 

As Arthur turned to Hermione to indicate it was her turn to say the vows she herself had written she gulped nervously. Ron squeezed her hand tightly and smiled encouragingly. His brother had told him her vows were something really special and there was no way he wanted to miss a beat. Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth.

~*~

**Author's note: **Ah yes, I think it's fairly obvious now what Percy was helping her with. Don't you think? 

**owl post 1992** – I like the way you think. But no. Close though :o)****


	11. Chapter Eleven

~*~****

**TRUST IN ME  
**by Tyde

~*~

**_Chapter Eleven_**

~*~

Hermione Granger, Mediwitch extraordinaire, was singing. 

In the second row on the groom's side Percy was nodding his head and tapping his foot in time to the music that was floating in the air. Those lessons in Hogsmeade had certainly paid off. He'd have to congratulate Madam Griggs, she'd taught Hermione brilliantly, even better than himself! 

As the delightful notes of her voice rang out in the chapel Ron's eyes widened in surprise.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your words all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you*****_

After an initial moment of stunned silence the gathered guests broke out into applause. 

A couple of wolf whistles from the second row indicated Fred and George's appreciation. Mrs Granger's eyes were brimming with tears and her husband was looking dreamily into the air, his hand stroking his wife's arm lovingly. 

Mrs Weasley who hadn't stopped sobbing with happiness since the ceremony had started was practically melting into her chair. 

Ron looked flabbergasted and he was blushing profusely. Hermione beamed at him and she had also gone red. 

"Ronald Weasley I also ask you to take these vows I have expressed and lock them away in your heart, right next to the place you have reserved for me". She squeezed his hands tightly and leaned over to whisper something else. "Surprised?" 

She turned back to Mister Weasley who was waiting patiently to guide them through the next part of the ceremony. Just a few minutes later the rings had been magically bound on their fingers and their first kiss as man and wife was underway. 

With their eyes closed it was like everybody else in the world didn't matter. Holding her gently by the chin Ron let the past few months wash over him. All the ridiculous events leading up to this now meant nothing. It was all about him and her and their lips. After about a minute he could hear his dad clearing his throat quietly. Blushing, Hermione broke away first and they turned to face the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Mister and Mrs Ronald Weasley!" 

There was even more thunderous applause as they walked down the aisle, bubbles and Insta-confetti issuing from the wands on the wizarding side of the aisle and confused but happy looks coming from the Muggle side as they tossed blood red rose petals into the air.

~*~

Despite Molly's best efforts a few Weasley Wizard Wheezes products had made it onto the serving trays of hors d'oeuvres. 

An old product, with a new twist, had been placed on the trays with little bits of cheese and cabanossi. Canary Crackers did exactly what Canary Creams had done, but they had added powdered Billywig stingers so that not only did the victim turn into a large canary they also levitated and would start to fly around the room. 

As luck would have it their very first victim Neville popped one into his mouth. Within seconds he'd sprouted feathers and was chirping in a rather melancholy way as he flapped around the room and narrowly dodged the candle chandelier in the middle of the dance floor. 

Fred and George were beside themselves with laughter and gave a big mental tick to the product development department for that one. 

Not long after, Hermione's cousin Lloyd (who'd been questioning Professor McGonagall on exactly how old she was supposed to be) joined Neville up in the air and they flapped around for a while together. After Lloyd reverted back to his normal form he seemed greatly subdued and kept his mouth shut, pretending like nothing happened. Fred and George kept sneaking up behind him to offer him tidbits to eat and at one point he ran screaming like a girl out of the hall and into the cold snow outside to avoid them.

Hermione's great Aunt Gladys had looked positively shocked at the effects of the Canary Crackers until Mister Weasley told her it was just a trick of the eye. "Something David Coppyfeldish' he muttered which seemed to mollify her. Also, as Mrs Granger pointed out, the four glasses of sherry she'd already downed were probably four too many and maybe she should stick to water. 

~*~

Mister Weasley scanned the crowd but it seemed that Harry Potter had completely disappeared. There was his empty chair at the bridal table – this simply wouldn't do! He pulled Seamus away from a rather bewildered looking girl that turned out to be one of Hermione's distant cousins. 

Evidently when the young Irishman had started talking about something 12 inches and rather springy she hadn't realised he was talking about his new wand that he was immensely proud of. She'd nearly fainted when he suggested he whip it out and show it to her. 

Arthur's hand was on his shoulder and he leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

"Not to cause alarm or anything but Harry is missing. It's time for the speeches and we can't start without him. See if you can rustle him up, would you?"

"Sure thing, Sir. Last I heard he was headed to the toilets. Too many pints no doubt! Gotta learn to hold his liquor that one" 

Finnigan headed off in the direction of the bathrooms that were the only part of the glass structure that weren't see-through. One of the lavatory doors was closed and he assumed this was where Harry had to be. Seamus beat on the wooden door.

"Come on Harry, it's time for the speeches! You've been in there ages. You should have taken some of Thomas's Anti-Nausea Draught before you started drinking" 

The Irishman mistakenly thought Harry'd had too much to drink and was saying 'hullo' to the toilet bowl. Harry broke away rather quickly at the sound of Seamus's voice.

"Be out in a minute" he said quickly whilst trying to vigorously wipe the lipstick off his face. "Er, Gin. I think we'll have to finish this later". 

He looked at her leaning against the wall of the toilet cubicle with a flushed look on her face. She looked down right thoroughly kissed. Nothing like a wedding to get you all hot for somebody.

"That Finnigan has terrible timing," she grumbled while following him out of the cubicle, her fingers interlaced with his. 

Seamus looked on shocked. "Well that doesn't at all look suspicious"

"Course it looks suspicious" giggled Ginny, "What else would we be doing alone in a toilet? Honestly Seamus. And you really should close your mouth, you might swallow a fly or something" 

They hurried into the main hall and back up to the bridal table so that the speeches could start. Mister Weasley, Lavender & Parvati and Seamus & Dean all did their speeches and then it was Harry's turn. He wasn't used to this, being that this was the first wedding he'd been to, and he just hoped that his speech wasn't too pathetic sounding. 

"Where does one start? Ron and Hermione are my best friends, my first friends actually. I remember the day we met on the Hogwarts Express. He had dirt on his nose and she was a bossy know-it-all" 

He glanced at the happy couple who were gazing intently into each other's eyes.

"Well at least Ron learned how to clean his face after that, Hermione however..." he trailed off to peals of laughter echoing around the hall. 

"We had some adventures there I can tell you now, although I'm sure that most of you would have already read about it in the Daily Prophet no doubt. I'm uncertain I would have survived the years that I have if it wasn't for them! After the Yule Ball in fourth year Gryffindor house starting taking bets on how long it would take the two of them to get together. How could they not see that they were meant for each other when the rest of the school knew it? For the smartest girl I've ever met, Mione could be a bit daft sometimes. So the jackpot grew and Finnigan lost a lot of money" there were sniggers from Dean Thomas and a sharp elbow to his side by Seamus "but Fred and George seemed to come up trumps with 8 years, 3 months and 27 days! So finally Ron and Hermione were on their way towards this day. They are a fantastic team together, two of the loveliest people you'll ever meet! I can't say enough good things about these two and as Ron would say they are just bloody brilliant! So I ask you now to charge your glasses to the Bride and Groom"

The gathering all rose their glasses as one and repeated "To the Bride and Groom!" while sipping at their Gigglaberry champagne which had the effect of just what the name suggested. Giggles sprung up all over the place and soon Muggles and wizards alike were on the floor holding their sides in laughter.

~*~

Just before the dancing was to commence was the traditional time for the bride and groom to give each other their gifts to one another. Ron put a medium sized box on the table in front of Hermione and sat back eagerly anticipating her reaction once she opened it. 

People craned their necks to see what it was that she was unwrapping. Removing the lid and reaching in she extracted a photo album and another box, this one was a lot smaller however and seemed to be made of frosted glass with a metal bow attached to the top of it. 

He gestured that she should open the box first and she did so taking out a set of keys, all highly polished and looking brand new. She turned to look at him curiously. Ron nodded his head and pointed at the photo album. 

Hermione turned the first page over and her eyes met with a wizard photograph of a gorgeous little cottage, a thatched roof, a chimney merrily smoking away and a darling garden path that led through rose bushes and a herb garden towards the front door that was framed by an apple blossom vine in full bloom.

"Oh Ron it's wonderful" she flung her arms around him and hugged him fiercely. "You and the boys have been busy haven't you?" He nodded and kissed her lightly.

"It's got enough bedrooms inside to have a proper Weasley family too," he whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn't dream of anything else" she murmured back. She held the photo album up so all could see it and then Mrs Weasley took it to show it around the room. Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall and stood up to address the crowd.

"My present to Ron should be arriving any moment so if everyone would please follow me out onto the lawn we can prepare for it". The scraping of chairs on glass filled the room as everyone stood up to join the newlyweds outside.

Standing out on the snowy lawn Hermione pointed to the sky. Out of seemingly nowhere seven flashes of orange appeared. They whizzed past Ron so fast his cloak flew up and slapped him gently in the face.

Even though he already knew it was coming he was still struck by the awesome spectacle. The players robes had been painted with a sheen of fairy dust and they shimmered in the moonlight. The Muggles gasped as Jenkins zoomed past dropping a box into Ron's outstretched hands that contained not only a beater signed by the entire team but full Chudley Cannon Quidditch robes. 

Despite all of Hermione's warnings to her relatives about keeping the wizarding world a secret Arthur Weasley couldn't help thinking that all at once this was too much for a Muggle to digest. He made himself a little mental note to wipe their memories later of all things magical and replace instead with loving memories of the ceremony, complete with a priest he'd once met in Dorset. 

"How could I have ever doubted you?" he murmured, burying his face in her neck. 

"It's not finished yet, Ron" she lifted his head. "Look!"

The players had lined themselves up and were doing acrobatic moves while hanging this way and that from their broomsticks.

"If they spent as much time training at Quidditch than they did learning aerial acrobatic moves they might even get in the finals next season" thought Harry as Ginny snuggled closer into his warm cloak. 

The Chudley Cannons seeker had a bottle of Glitter Go attached to the tail of her broom and sped around in loops and turns until they all thought she'd fall off from dizziness. The product of the faint-inducing ride was most apparent in the sky. The Glitter Go sparkled so brilliantly it was as if the stars in the sky had arranged themselves personally to spell out the message.

_Ron __+ Hermione – 11th December 2010_

A zinging sound came from beside Hermione and she turned to see Ron had loaded up his wand with Glitter Go. The spell zoomed up into the velvety black sky and added a little more to the declaration.

_Together, Forever, Always_

~*~

**Author's note: **Told you Mione and Perce weren't doing the do. Remember when Percy was singing in Chapter Six? That was my subtle hint :o)*****The lyrics are from "Amazed" by Lonestar. I tried to write a song for Hermione to sing but it sounded like crap so I went with this one instead. I altered one word though to make it more relevant to these two lovebirds. Awww. I'm feeling all squidgy now. *wipes tear from eye* They is just beootiful together, they is. And to all those people that thought she was with Percy? I have one word for you, HAH! And an apology for making you think it was a Mione/Perce deal :o) Epilogue to follow.

**Bratt **– but keeping people in suspense is my most favourite activity! :o) That and the fact that I was fiddling with this chapter for ages before it sounded okay to me. And for future reference – I don't like the word hurry, it makes me cranky. Don't use it again, okay? Good.

**Owl post 1992** – ah Dirty Dancing, one of my all time favourite movies! It made me want to learn to dance. However my incredible laziness wiped that idea before it could even start.

**hippogriffs-rock** – my sister's middle name is Louise too so that's why I used it :o)

**hermioneandron** – thanks for your comments about Sweeter Than A Nightingale and adding me to your favourites *shucks*. I hope you're enjoying the sequel!


	12. Epilogue

~*~****

**TRUST IN ME  
**by Tyde

~*~

**_Epilogue - Letters_**

~*~

_29th September 2010_

_Dear Percy_

_It's Hermione here. Congratulations on being promoted to Minister for International Magical Cooperation, you must be so happy and proud. I know you've been working towards it for some years. The Daily Prophet says you're the youngest to take the position since 1786 when Pickleberry was in command. I'm sure that you'll serve the Ministry well._

_I did write for another reason other than to extend my congratulations, kill two birds with one stone as my grandmother always says. I ran into Penelope Clearwater the other day in Diagon Alley. I realise you two didn't have the most amicable of break ups (she did use the words 'stubborn bastard' quite frequently in our conversation) and she told me something about you that I found rather intriguing. _

_We'd been discussing romantic ideas for the wedding (it's amazing how us women that barely know each other can natter on for hours when someone mentions marriage) and there was one thing in particular that stuck in her good memories of when you were together. Apparently when you took Penelope for moonlit walks you would sing to her and it wasn't just some altered Incino Charm – you'd learnt to sing the Muggle way. The following is to be kept strictly private and confidential._

_I want to do something really special for Ron at the wedding. We've each agreed to write our own vows and I'd really love to write a song for him. They don't give you a chance at Hogwarts for creative writing but my teachers at prep school always said I had a talent. _

_My Uncle Lenny was musical and Mum reckons I have a rhythm about me. I feel that just writing the song and having someone else perform it wouldn't do it justice, I'd like to sing it myself. So do you think you could refer me to your voice teacher so that I too may learn? I want to do something that really proves to him how much I love him and I can't think of a better way than through song._

_Please respond by return owl_

_Regards  
Hermione Granger, MW_

~*~

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

FROM THE DESK OF THE MINISTER FOR INTERNATIONAL MAGICAL COOPERATION

_1st October 2010_

_Dear Hermione_

_Thank you for your heartfelt congratulations. I have settled into the role well (as Mister Fudge informs me) and am looking forward to my first major official duties. In keeping with your request I have made this a Private and Confidential message and Hermes prides himself on protecting it from unauthorised eyes._

_Madam Griggs does not take just anyone under her wing. She is looking for those willing to dedicate their time and concentration. In short, you must prove yourself to her first. As a Gryffindor and ex-Head Girl I'm sure you have the drive and dedication to the task as it warrants but you still must have an initial meeting with her. I have set up a meeting for tonight at her studio._

_I'll meet you outside the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade at 8 o'clock. Madam Griggs's place is not far from there. It's a tiny shop front but quite large inside, with great acoustics._

_See you then  
Percy Weasley_

~*~

_4/11/2010_

_Dear Percy_

_I can't believe how much I've improved in just the last few weeks. Griggs is saying I'm one of her success stories. I'm making some inroads with the vows. It's difficult to put everything in that I want to say without it sounding corny._

_I'm not so sure about your suggestion that I try my voice out in a karaoke bar. Have you been there before? I'm nervous enough having to sing in front of my family and Ron's at the ceremony, I couldn't imagine singing in front of complete strangers._

_Can we meet up tomorrow night? I've got another thing I'd like you to help me out with. Your clout as a Minister is needed in this instance. I could ask Harry as it's right up his alley but I'm afraid he'd tell Ron. Leaky Cauldron at 7pm?_

_Hope to see you there  
Hermione_

_PS I'm attaching a sound box so you can hear the improvements._

~*~

_5/11/2010_

_Dear Hermione_

_That sound box was fantastic! I'm feeling just a mite jealous of you at the moment. Trust me on the karaoke thing – it's a great boost to your confidence. There are a few places around the countryside that I frequent – I have to keep paying off the blasted bouncers though or they'd owl the Daily Prophet and have a camera and a reporter down there quick smart to report on it. All the patrons seem too drunk to notice who I am thankfully. Singing in bars is not what one expects from a Ministry of Magic professional and I don't want to lose any of the respect I have garnered from my colleagues. Can you imagine someone looking down on musicians? Preposterous in my opinion but it happens._

_The Singing Budgie at 11pm Tuesday week (the 16th). Be there. She who hesitates is lost. See you tonight._

_Cheers  
Percy_

~*~

_22/11/2010_

_Perce_

_Who would have thought you'd known the words to Way We Were? Nice work, Barbara. The song is finished. Just three weeks to go before the wedding – I'm so excited! See you Friday night for the Ball. I can't thank you enough for your assistance over the past few months._

_Mione_

~*~

They lay in bed, wrapped up in one another. Ron sighed happily and his breath tickled her ear. Hermione giggled in that way that newlyweds do. She'd just finished telling him all about her singing lessons.

"I suppose Percy had to have some undiscovered talent that would impress the ladies, cause it sure wouldn't be his speeches on carpet embargos. He seemed to have missed out on the bucket load of Weasley charm we all appear to receive at birth. I must have gotten his lot as well" Ron nibbled lightly on her ear. "Don't you think?"

"Without a doubt, Mister Weasley" she grinned.

"Why thank you, Mrs Weasley" he held her tighter and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Do you think there is anyone else in the world as happy as we are right now?" She laced her husband's fingers through her own, kissing each of them delicately.

"Well apparently Seamus caught Harry and Ginny in a compromising situation in the toilets at the reception so it's a possibility" 

Even as he said it Ron wondered where that insane need to harm people that touched his sister had disappeared to. He hadn't even clenched a fist when Dean had told him what Seamus had stumbled across. Maybe he was just getting used to Ginny being grown up - and it was Harry after all!

"Nope not possible. Cause right now, in my honest opinion, you are the world Ron Weasley" 

His face spread into a wide grin and he started to look just a tiny bit devilish.

"Hermione" he crawled over her so she was lying on her back underneath him. Ron leant down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss, "Howzabout we start working on some kids to fill this big house of ours?" 

She opened her mouth to agree wholeheartedly but he cut her off with another breathtaking kiss.

All she could manage was "Ahfrumhuphumfrusk" which roughly translated as "I thought you'd never ask".

~*~

**THE END**

~*~

**Author's note:** Thanks for everyone who followed this and subsequently reviewed it. It's amazing what reviews can do for the self-esteem. Then there was the very funny flame by someone that called themselves U SUCK and proceeded to tell me how much I sucked and why Ron and Hermione is a stupid pairing. Hehehe. Food for the soul I tell ya! Their credibility always goes way down when they can't even spell 'writer'. I hope y'all enjoyed the ride!

**blinky86** – If that's the way you want to look at it then...okay :o) You're too kind! :o)


End file.
